Total Drama Island  the supernatural edition
by James95
Summary: Chris Maclean has been replaced with a magical creature. Join 22 magical teens as they go all out to win one million dollars! Apps closed for OCs. Expect, laughter, tears and Izzy on caffeine. Chapter 13 up and bring on the Britney!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 1

The camera starts recording as a figure strides over to the peaceful lakeside surrounded by a number of wooden cabins. The figure stopped, revealing himself to be a 21 year old man with tanned skin, white hair and crimson eyes, with pupils like that of a snake's. He stood at a height of 6'1" with some muscle definition evidently showing under his outfit which consisted of a white button down shirt, grey pinstriped waistcoat and matching trousers.

Mysterious man: Hello my dear viewers, and welcome to "Total Drama Island – the supernatural edition". My name's Christopher Johnson, but please calls me Chris. Oh and just in case you're wondering what happened to Mr MacLean, the producers of Total Drama replaced him with someone more, how shall I say it, humane. However, I'm not actually human myself.

The camera is nearly dropped as a flash of light engulfs Chris, only to disappear a few moments later. And in Mr Johnson's place stood an eight foot being similar to him, apart from the green scales replacing his skin, his head being more of a serpentine shape and the presence of a tail instead of legs.

Chris: You see I am what people would call a naga. A cross between a man and snake. But don't worry, I don't bite much. Anyways, onto the competition (reverts back to human form). On this show, twenty two magical beings will compete for the grand prize of one. Million. Dollars! Only one will be victorious. The rest will go empty handed and leave on the Boat of Losers (points to a rundown speedboat) to our secret location where Total Drama Aftermath will be hosted by everyone's favourite BFFFLs, Katie and Sadie!

Katie and Sadie: (Runs to camera) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Runs off).

Chris: Okay, creepy. So that's it from me, now send in your tapes and let's see who will be crowned the victor of Total Drama Island – the supernatural edition!

Camera turns off

**Author's note: Alright, my first ever chapter! Okay, if a person reviews my story, they can fill out the form below in their review and have the chance to be one of the 20 finalists. There are 22 people but I'll use two of my OCs. Send these by review only. Need 10 boys and 10 girls.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype (explain please, sorry, I'm not good with some stereotypes):**

**Species:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Skin tone:**

**Height:**

**Body shape (slim, muscular etc):**

**Other features (e.g., tattoos, scars, monster form etc)**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formalwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Other wear:**

**Bio/History:**

**Personality:**

**Paired up? If yes, what species/ stereotype do you prefer?**

**Sexuality (straight, gay, bi etc):**

**Alliance (good, evil or neutral):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobia and reason:**

**Do they swear?**

**Audition tape:**

**Anything else?**

**So that's it from me. Will update hopefully in the near future. Oh but be original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 2

Okay, here's my two OCs.

**Name: **Grace Dominum

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Stereotype (explain please, sorry, I'm not good with some stereotypes):** The really cheerful one.

**Species:** Angel, Dominion class

**Eyes: **Golden brown

**Hair: **Waist length and golden

**Skin tone:** Alabaster

**Height: **5'4"

**Body shape (slim, muscular etc): **Slim, athletic figure. Very attractive looking.

**Other features (e.g., tattoos, scars, monster form etc) **She has a pair of white feathered wings on her back which can shrink to the size of chicken wings and grow to a wingspan of 10'. She also has a scar on her neck from the time she died.

**Everyday clothes: **A white lace blouse with navy blue leggings and pink converses.

**Sleepwear: **White spaghetti strap top and light pink boy shorts with bubblegum pink polka dots.

**Formalwear: **Red satin knee high dress with a black satin strip tied in a bow at the back at waist level. She also wears black high heels.

**Swimwear: **White two piece bikini.

**Other wear: **May put on a light brown leather jacket if it gets cold. Also has the traditional staff of the dominions with an orb of light on the top (in other words, a great nightlight).

**Bio/History: **Born in Victorian London, Grace lived all her life in the slums with her family, however when she reached 15 she became one of a long line of murder victims when a man came up behind her whilst she was making her way home one night and slit her throat. However, since she was a good person she went to heaven where she spent her time guiding the less fortunate in the world of the living so less would share her fate. Pretty soon she had elevated to the level of dominion. However, when the man who murdered her went to St Peter's gates. Well, let's just say she lost control. Nevertheless, she was forgiven. She found out about the show when St Michael and herself gazed upon the world one night and God let her go to Earth so to let her have a second chance at her lost life for as long as she wanted.

**Personality: **She has a real down to earth and cheerful nature which can be heard clearly through her cockney accent. She is instinctively a sweet natured girl who rarely gets mad. However, hell hath no fury like an angel scorned.

**Paired up? If yes, what species/ stereotype do you prefer? **Yes. She would like someone who can make her happy and never be unfaithful.

**Sexuality (straight, gay, bi etc): **Straight.

**Alliance (good, evil or neutral): **Good.

**Likes: **Heaven, beer (no age limit in her time and it was cleaner than the water), singing, the theatre and the good ol' East End.

**Dislikes: **Bad people, Hell, porridge, conflict, demons and other creatures of the dark.

**Phobia and reason: **Dark enclosed spaces. The reason is because she died in one.

**Do they swear? **Never, unless she is seriously peeved.

**Audition tape: **Grace is occupied singing "Halo" by Beyonce, when she stops to talk to the camera.

Grace: Wotcher Guv'na? The name's Grace Dominum. If you couldn't tell by these great big things on me back (points at wing) I'm wot you call an angel. And if you can Adam and Eve it then put me on your show. Ta ta for now

**Anything else? **No matter how bad a person, she always tries to see the good in them.

**Name: **Oliver Stone

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Male

**Stereotype (explain please, sorry, I'm not good with some stereotypes): **The biker.

**Species: **Western dragon

**Eyes:** Brown (human), Red (dragon).

**Hair: **Mousey brown, short and wavy.

**Skin tone: **Pale (human), green scaled (dragon).

**Height: **5'11" (human), 14'3" (dragon)

**Body shape (slim, muscular etc): **Slightly muscular.

**Other features (e.g., tattoos, scars, monster form etc) **In human form he has a scar on his chest. His monster form has a 3' long spiked tail, claws for hand and a serpentine neck and head.

**Everyday clothes: **Wears a brown T shirt with a design of a dragon's wings on the back and fingerless gloves, jeans, boots and a biker's jacket made of black leather.

**Sleepwear: **Dark green boxers

**Formalwear: **An emerald green shirt and tie with black waistcoat, trousers and leather shoes

**Swimwear: **He can't swim, however if he wanted to learn he has some dark green swimming trunks.

**Other wear: **When in dragon form he wears pilot goggles to help him see.

**Bio/History: **Born in the wastelands of Nevada, Oliver has always wanted to be big in the world, which can be hard when you're the youngest of three brothers. However, on his fourteenth birthday whilst he and his father were arguing he transformed without warning, however his dad happened to be prepared for this. You see, Oliver's great grandfather was the first full dragon to marry a human and his dragon genes had passed onto him after skipping two generations. Now his dream is to be somebody other that his brother's personal taxi.

**Personality: **Due to his wild background, Oliver has a gruff exterior yet once you get to know him, you can see that he has a nice nature and is loyal to the end.

**Paired up? If yes, what species/ stereotype do you prefer? **Maybe. If so then maybe a preppy person

**Sexuality (straight, gay, bi etc): **Straight

**Alliance (good, evil or neutral): **Neutral.

**Likes: **The open road/sky, Whitesnake and rap music.

**Dislikes: **Justin Bieber TDI's Courtney and carrying other people.

**Phobia and reason: **Losing control. He once did and let's just say that the guy didn't really deserve to end up in a wheelchair

**Do they swear? **A lot.

**Audition tape:** Stands in the Nevada desert, pauses then becomes a dragon. Does a few air tricks, breathes fire then comes back down.

**Anything else? **He secretly likes to bake.

**Can't wait to see what y'all have submitted. Will post up list of those who made it next time I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 4

The camera starts recording at an unknown location. However there were a few things that could be picked up.

The set was a traditional log cabin, like something off a TV show's Christmas special except that there was a giant plasma screen TV on one wall and both of the sofa's shown centre stage were made of hot pink leather, had black and white striped cushions and two girls dressed in the same black and white striped top and pink short shorts.

"Hello and welcome", said the thinner one, "my name is Katie". "And my name is Sadie," said the chubbier one, "and welcome to "Total Drama – the Aftermath".

"Today, we will be interviewing the new host of TDI –TSE and who will be competing on the show" Katie began. "But that so isn't all we've got", Sadie continued, "we are also announcing who you have voted to be the co hosts for the show, as well as who we've picked as chef's replacement". "Sadie, why is Chef off the show?" Katie asked her BFFFL. "Because he's doing TDWT at the moment and he was fined for stealing and wearing Chris Maclean's sister's clothes". Sadie replied confidently, "anyway, shouldn't we introduce our first guest"? "OMG Sadie, I totally forgot", Katie gasped, "oh well I guess we should introduce him. He's a naga and the new host of TDI – TSE, Chris Johnson"! Chris walked onto the stage from the unseen audience, receiving some high fives along the way before sitting down on the sofa next to the host's.

"So Chris", Katie began, "Tell us a little about yourself". "Well", he began, "I'm 21 years old, my birthday is the 22nd of March, I was born in Toronto and my favourite snack is between a small mouse and a nice brownie". "Okay", the two both said at the idea of the man sitting next to them eating a cute little mouse. "Well let's move onto our list of contestants" the two squeed.

The three looked up at the giant plasma screen as the list of camper's names and species went up:

Girls Boys

Grace Dominum – Angel, Dominion class. Oliver Stone – Western dragon

Maria Hollins – Weretiger Talon Eccart – Sea spirit

Renna Wynd – Shapeshifter Dracula (Drake) jr – Son of Dracula

Tonia Hart – Succubus Tomas Kin "TK" Dante – The living dead

Blade angel – Pixie Mertin Robinskki – Fallen angel

Aphrodite Jones - Siren Sean Love – Werewolf

Megan Gayle Lamar – Wolf demon Julian Castro – Fire Spirit

Lana York – Woodland nymph Grimm – Future Grim Reaper

Natasha Davis - Witch Alex Kored – Werewolf

Cerise La'Fave - Mermaid Cotton Bates – Krogan

River Shtalker - Banshee Wes Niles (Sillius) – Cercopes

"Oh my gosh Sadie, we're gonna meet these people soon" Katie blurted out to her BFFFL. "I know Katie. I can't wait" Sadie responded. "Eeeeiiiiiii" they both squeed. "Um, Ladies" Chris began to ask them, "shouldn't we move to our final section. "Oh right" Sadie remembered suddenly, "okay, well it looks like it's time we reveal who you've voted to take the role of co-hosts". "And the vote is in, drum roll please" Katie declared sending the heart striking drum roll play as Chris took the gold envelope, opened it and looked at the results. "And the winner is..." He began to announce.

"..."

"..."

"Noah and Izzy/E-Scope/Explosivo/Esquire/Brainzilla"! Everyone except for DJ, Lindsay, Cody and Leshawna fans cheered as they realised that their favourite nerd and psycho were going to be back on the screens. "But that's not all", Chris interrupted" Since Chef Hatchet is currently working on TDWT, DJ will replace him, hopefully with something edible-ow!" he added just as Chef threw a frying pan at his head. "If you should say it, say it to my face you insulting excuse for a worm" Chef shouted at the new host as he ran on stage. "Gladly" Chris replied as a white light engulfed him and within seconds the entire world was watching a relentless battle between Chef and a 15' long snake thing. "Well, look at the time" Katie 'coincidentally' blurted out, "looks like we have to end it on a high note". "Thanks for watching TDI – TSE, the aftermath show" Sadie said as the cameras moved away, " bye for now".

FIN

**Author's note: Thank you for all your forms that you all sent, sadly there were too many great ones meaning I couldn't have them all. However those who did make the cut, congrats. Now I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, so please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 4- The beginning

The camera starts rolling at the campsite, showing Chris Johnson waiting at the dockside for the contestants to turn up, sporting a bandage around the top of his head. "Hello and welcome to the first official episode of Total Drama Island – The Supernatural edition" he announced to the cameras, "if you tuned in last time you would have seen that aside from a nasty brawl between a certain Chef Hatchet, Katie, Sadie and I announced who will be competing on the show for a million big boys, who will arrive today and get to know each other, make friends and maybe an enemy or two".

He then stopped to see the first boat arrive with the first competitor inside with his entire luggage. He was around five foot eleven with pale skin, brown eyes and short, wavy, mousey brown hair. His muscular build is evident under his brown tee, black leather jeans, boots, fingerless gloves and biker's jacket. He seemed very serious looking as he got off the boat. "Oliver Stone, good to see ya" Chris greeted him by shaking his hand. "Well it was either this or be my older brother's flying taxi for the summer" Mr Stone replied as he sat down where twenty two stools were conveniently placed.

No more than five minutes later the second boat arrived with a girl this time. She had dark green, tiger like eyes, hair which was Brown near the roots then strawberry blonde to shoulders where there are some sandy blonde and gingerish ringlets. She had a very light tan complexion and at an average height, she had a body to match with some slight curves. Finally, she wore a white top with "cool is not my attitude" in teal coloured letters, fading blue jeans and white flip flops. "Mariah, glad the boat didn't break down on you" Chris welcomed her whilst she back flipped off the boat and raced with her luggage towards the seating area and began talking to Oliver. "Hi, I'm Mariah Hollins and I am so really, really, really glad to be here. Did you see that film "Hot Fuzz"? I so really, really loved that film, especially when the police found all those guns and that sea mine in the old guy's shed. Brownies. That was totally awesome and-". "Do you ever shut that f&*(^%$ mouth of yours?" Oliver asked her after being seriously peeved off by her endless yapping, to which she stopped and sat down far away from the peeved lad.

Another girl had arrived at the dock as Mariah got a lashing by the young dragon. She was about 5'5, slim and curvy with pale skin, long auburn hair and eyes of an icy blue. She wore a brown T shirt with a wolf design on it, blue jeans and sandals. "Renna, a pleasure to see you" Chris welcomed her as she walked off the dock. "Thank you for accepting me, but there mustn't have been many applicants if I managed to get in" she replied sombrely as she trundled along to the seating area with her brown suitcase, which seemed to be a lot lighter than expected. However, unknown to her, a certain leather clad dude was checking her out big time.

Finally another guy had arrived on the island, Actually, unlike the three before him, he came flying down from the skies via the two white wings on his back, however, he crashed into the ground, which was kind of careless of him when he was supposed to be an expert at flying, being a fallen angel and all. "Are you okay, Mertin?" Chris asked as the guy stood up from the dirt pile he just made. Mertin stood at a slim yet muscular build of 5'9" with pale skin, shoulder length dirty blonde hair and light, hazy blue eyes. He wore a plain green T shirt over a brown vest, torn up brown jeans and oversized sunglasses, which right now were perched on the top of his head. "Thanks for checking man" Mertin replied in a dazed state. "Now Mertin" Mr Johnson began to caution him, "no drugs or liquor on the show or else". "No sweat dude, I am completely clean" the angel replied, then a few pills dropped out of his T shirt, then a packet of coke powder and rocks, some needles and finally a few bottles of Vodka. Looking embarrassed, he gave then to the naga and quickly ran off to the seating area, checking out everyone there and I mean everyone. For an angel, he isn't really that pure in his thoughts.

Just then, the third guy contestant got off of the next boat. Actually, a very wet and very ticked off boat driver threw him off the boat. As the guy picked himself up and brushed dust off of his clothes, the others could see that he was muscular and well tanned at 6' with messy brown hair with weird blonde highlights and half lidded blue eyes which were virtually crackling with mischief. He wore a midnight blue Linkin Park T shirt, blue converses and black trousers held up by a studded belt. "Wes, what did you do?" Chris asked the teen as he was thrown onto the dock. "Trust me, you don't want to know" was the only reply he got before being brushed off like last month's shed skin as Wes walked off with his suitcase to the waiting area, fidgeting as he sat down much to everyone else's annoyance.

Thankfully, it wasn't long until not just one girl but two had arrived at the same time on the same boat. The first stood at 5'1 with a slim yet athletic build and a dark tan. She also had Pink eyes and chin length shaggy hair of the same colour and wore heavy blue lipstick, a pink spaghetti strap top with a girly skull design, a pink plastic bracelet on her left wrist, skin tight dark jeans and pink converses. The other looked around the same age standing at 5'6 with a rich tan, curvy hourglass figure, long waist length platinum blonde hair that seemed to cascade down her back like a waterfall and half lidded silver eyes. Unlike her companion, she wore a pink off the shoulder T shirt with tight, light blue jean shorts and cowboy boots. "Lana, Tonia, you made it" Renna cried out to the two as they all went into a nice big group hug. "Well, we couldn't let you hang with strangers could we?" the platinum blonde, Tonia replied to the now much happier Miss Wynd. "You don't need to worry about a thing kid" Pinkie/Lana reassured Renna as she ruffled the lass' hair, "if some sicko tries it on you, we will know", it was then that she glared at Oliver who had been listening to the three's conversation, making him break eye contact at an instant as they started to walk to the waiting area with Tonia getting looks from Wes and Mertin of unnatural attraction, whilst Lana gave both of them death glares, making them instantly back down.

A few minutes later the boat appeared with two more guys who literally looked like death warmed up. The first was the less intimidating, well loads of people would if they had pale skin and stood scrawny at 5'8. What made him look creepy was the fact that he had misty blue eyes and pure white hair which just went past his ears. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, dark blue trousers, black running shoes and a black beanie. "TK, how's things?" Chris asked him as TK walked slowly off the boat. "The usual" he replied before adding, "Being undead, no pain and most of my memories are lost, so yeah the usual". Now when he walked to the waiting area, Mertin got spooked and reseated himself as far away from the undead guy as possible. The reason is because fallen angels and other holy beings believed the living dead to be abominations, and so they can feel their presence and are instinctively forced to keep their distance. However, the second guy was death, or death in training at least. He had a solid build at 6'2, making him tower over many of the contestants, he also had pale skin, dull red eyes and scruffy black hair and a soul patch style beard. He wore a red "Danzig" hoody which he had unzipped, revealing a black "Ichi the killer" tee, black fingerless gloves, baggy jeans and boots. Oh and did I mention he had a sickle in his hand? "Grimm, what's shaking dude?" Chris asked the menacing sickle wielder. "Not bad, except this spirit chick won't leave me alone" Grimm replied, pointing behind him where a ghostly fat version of Sierra dressed in Victorian clothing was floating around, trying to get her arms around him, until he pulled out his sickle and waved it in the air, creating a small portal, sending her into the dark abyss overhead, but not before she took his toothbrush from his bag and looking content, started using it on her own teeth as she was sucked in, then it closed. Everyone there had either pity/disgust for the girl spirit or respect for the reaper dude, except for Tonia, who was covering up the blush on her cheeks.

Another girl had now arrived. She was average in her build and stood at a good 5'6 with fair skin, haze/green eyes with the tell tale signs of contact lenses and dirty blond hair which was choppy, in layers, had natural blonde highlights and stopped at the base of her skull. She wore a light blue long sleeved top, knee length plaid shorts with bits of fabric hanging down from the ends and a pair of white sneakers adorning her feet. "Megan, make yourself at home" Chris welcomed her, to which she rolled her eyes and walked off, but not before saying sarcastically, "Yeah, like I actually want to be here".

Another guy arrived soon after who made all the girls plus Mertin turn to jelly. He stood at 6'1 with a model's body worth dying twice for with a golden bronze complexion, aqua blue eyes and light gold shoulder length hair. He wore dark blue jeans and a red muscle shirt with dark red short sleeved jacket. He looked like a Greek god, well he is the son of one. "Talon, great to see you here" Chris welcomed him, "however just to let you know, we only put you in 'cause of your looks". "I don't blame you" came Talon's reply as he dawdled over to the seating area.

That was when a girl who literally stunk of spoilt walked off of the next boat. She was 5'4 and curvy with huge 'assets', smouldering amber eyes, a mocha complexion and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She wore a black corset top with a purple stripe, a black mini skirt and converse boots which were also black. "Morning Natasha Davis and welcome to your new home for the next few weeks" Chris welcomed her by offering his scaled hand. Upon seeing this she screamed and tried to get back on the boat however Izzy and Noah jumped off of the boat and successfully dragged her off. "I am not staying here with him!" she shouted as she was being dragged to the waiting area. "What's her problem?" Megan asked rudely from her seat. "I'm guessing she hates reptiles as much as Noah likes Cody" a bored TK surprisingly muttered and added upon looking at everyone's startled facial expressions, "what? Just because I have amnesia doesn't mean that I don't know about NoCo".

"Where's Drake?" Chris asked no one in particular. "Good morning Mr Johnson, I vant to suck your blood" A voice behind him muttered, to which the naga reverted to his true form (to which Natasha failed to hold back a scream) and wrapped himself around his attacker to find out that it was a tall muscular vampiric dude with silver eyes, mullet style black hair and pale skin wearing a red top over a black undershirt and torn up blue jeans. "Never sneak up on me like that again, you got that punk?" the pissed of snake dude asked the scared teen who shrugged it off, checked the druggy angel out and sat down at the waiting area. "at least there aren't any werewolves" he muttered just before a werewolf in a torn up black tee and dirty blue jeans turned up. "I stand corrected" he added.

The werewolf's name was Alex Kored. He had a slight tan, light amber eyes and light brown shaggy hair which went down to his chin and stood at six foot with some muscle, yet the most poignant thing was the wolf tattoo on his neck. He seemed eager to be here until he smelt his surroundings. "Yo C-Snake, there any vamps here?" the young werewolf asked the humoured host. "A-Wolf, great to see ya and yes we have vampires but no lesbian vampires" Chris replied. "I love that film" Alex said as he walked off to the waiting area, catching glares from Tonia and Drake as he went to sit down next to Mariah to which she and him started a very lively conversation.

The next guy appeared in a flash of burnt sienna light. He seemed alien, not homeschooled alien but alien alien with a somewhat evil look in his black eyes. He looked like a humanoid slug turtle thing with a giant fire red crest on his forehead, had a muscular 6'3 build and wore some kind of strange black and white armour. In short Renna fainted, Wes threw up and Oliver went to try and revive Renna. "Cotton, I know you are a Krogan but please use your human disguise for the show" Chris advised Mr Bates who had just pulled out a gun on the scaly dude. "And what if I refuse?" the alien dude asked in an acidic tone. "Well, you might as well answer to me" a voice shouted form the heavens.

A few seconds later everyone was taken aback as the heavens seemed to rip in two from which a pair of pearly gates swung open, sending a bolt of golden light crashing down to earth. As the bolt hit the ground it formed a sphere of pure light from which a 16 year old girl who stood at 5'4 with waist length golden hair, golden brown eyes, alabaster skinned with a nice figure and great white wings emerged wearing a lacy white blouse, blue jeggings and pink converses. "And just what can you do about it?" Cotton sneered at the new arrival. To answer this the angel took out a long brown staff with a ball of light attached to the top out of the sphere, used it to melt the Krogan's blaster and kicked him where the sun don't shine, sending him curled up on the ground in severe pain. "Okay, you win" Cotton wheezed in a high pitched voice before shifting into a white skinned teen with blue eyes, shaggy black hair and a small goatee with a white undershirt under a large black jacket, baggy black jeans and black converses. He then struggled his way back up and left for a seat far away from the hell's angel. "Thanks Grace" the host thanked the angel as her wings shrunk down to fit in her blouse. "No worries sweetheart" Grace replied before taking several golden suitcases out of the sphere and sat down on a stool next to Wes who offered her some whiskey. To this she whacked him with the staff before tucking into the whiskey herself.

Next to come down from the skies ("It's raining women" Wes suddenly shouted before backing himself into a corner to avoid everyone else's death glares) on a pair of black pixie wings was a small curvy girl with near black spiky shoulder length hair and round and innocent green eyes. She wore a silver chain around her neck, a green dress decorated with a black circle which went down to her knees, faded blue skinny jeans and black flats. "Hey Blade, good to see you again" Chris hollered to her as she landed with her light teal suitcase. "Hey Chris, sorry about what happened in the forest, honestly I was the one who mistook you for a sea monster" she replied as she went to sit down by Mariah, resulting in the both of them going into a heated conversation so Oliver went to sit near Renna but after a couple of death glares from Lana and Tonia he went to sit down next to Alex who then sniffed the air and growled as a more territorial competition entered on the horizon.

He was tall at 6'2 with a deep rich tan, shaggy, windswept light brown hair with dark brown streaks, light blue eyes and a muscular frame with Mr Darcy style good looks. He wore a black and white striped t-shirt and green jeans. He made Drake and Tonia recoil slightly from his werewolf stench. "Sean, dude. Nice to see you here" Chris welcomed him as Sean got down to the waiting room and glanced at Alex, to which they both growled slightly until they saw the next contestant and final dude.

He was hot, I mean he literally was on fire, sending everyone into panic, especially Renna who silently went into the foetal position whilst mildly swearing under her breath except for Natasha who conjured up a raincloud over the guy's flaming head to douse the fire. "Oi, who's the b**** who killed my flames?" the guy shouted as he got off the boat. He was a bit on the short side at a slim build of 5'5 with coal coloured eyes, a lightly tanned complexion and flaming orangey red hair. He wore a red T shirt, black shorts and a black hoodie tied by its arms around his waist. "Sorry Castrated but you were on fire" Chris replied as Natasha stuck her nose in the air out of sheer non guilt. "First, it's Julian Castro and second I'm a fire spirit so it's what I do". He explained as he sat down adjacent to Grace. "Whiskey?" she asked before adding, "It warms you up as well as fire". "No thanks, legal limit and all" he replied with a slightly bashful tone to his voice.

Now, as hot as Castro's flames were, the next girl to arrive was even hotter in looks. She stood at 5'4 with a slim and curvy figure, porcelain skin, light golden eyes and hair wearing a royal purple off the shoulder shirt, tight black jeans and black high heels. She brought all of the attention of all the boys straight to her. Many even started bowing to her sheer beauty until Natasha cast a few rainclouds over the guys, leaving them all soaked except for Talon who had used his water powers to deflect the water. "Hey boys" she waved as she got off the boat. "Chris darling, how did you get those scales? And where's your hair gel?" she asked the host. "Sorry Aphrodite but you're mistaking me for Maclean, I'm Chris Johnson, the new host" he replied. Embarrassed she went to the seating area.

The second last contestant had arrived and brought a dark cloud down on the others. She had a deep tan at 5'9 with a tall yet slim figure, wavy butt length midnight black with deep blue streaks and cold blue eyes which seem to pierce your very soul. She wore Black tank top, under a purple hoodie with ripped out sleeves, a purple skirt with black tights underneath and black combat boots. "How d'ya do miss Shtalker?" Mr Johnson asked her ever so politely. In reply she stared at him, walked off an sat down where the others were backing away from her.

Now at long last the final contestant arrived swimming onto the dock. When she clambered up the others could see that she was 5'2 with a petite yet thin build, medium tanned skin, glowing emerald green eyes, long fiery red hair in two low ponytails and had a rose tattoo on her shoulder blade she wore dark green ripped army pants, a black shirt that says "Remember my name...you'll be screaming it later" with a black hoodie and black boots. TK tried to hide a blush as she sat next to him. "Undead guy right?" she asked him. "Yeah, are you a mermaid?" TK replied. "No s*** Sherlock" she answered and they both blushed as the naga took them to the campsite where the real ride would begin.

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long but it's finally ready. Please don't forget to review folks. James 95 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 5 – A quick rundown.

Everyone seemed excited about the competition, well except for River but that was predictable. "Welcome to camp Eon, your new home for the foreseeable future." Chris began to explain, he pointed to the stools which the contestants had sat on. "You will be put into one of three teams, if after a challenge your team loses you will be brought here where after you cast your votes of who will be going off the show I will give the people who are up for elimination a random Yugioh card, if a person receives the "foolish burial" card he or she has scored the most votes and has been eliminated and will be escorted by a person or two of their choice to the boat I've christened "Charon's ferry"". He then pointed to three cabins and a small mobile home parked in between the two. "Those are your cabins and mobile confessionals, like the previous shows the cabins are where you will sleep with a built in shower, bath, kitchen and mini library. The cabins are split in two with the guys on one side and girls on the other. Finally the confessionals located in the mobile home will be where you choose to talk about your feelings and views. Any questions?" none of them spoke. "Good, now to pick the teams" Chris added before giving everyone either a green, blue or red card. "These cards indicate which team you are on, your first challenge for today is to come up with a team name and flag design, I will be back in five hours to judge and give you the second, have fun", then he walked off leaving the teen super naturals to find their way round.

Red Cabin

The cabin was painted red so to show Renna, Tonia, Lara, Grace, Oliver, Julian and Grimm that this would be their quarters. "Well at least we're together" Renna stated to her two friends, starting a group hug. "Well said kiddo" Lana replied as they broke apart and headed inside. To say this, it was nice with two bunk beds in each room, a good bathroom and in the middle, around the back were a few red coloured tables and chairs in front of one of those kitchen hatches that were seen in a school. In it was a familiar blonde haired beauty. "Lindsay, what in the Dickens are you doin' 'ere?" Grace asked Lindsay who was dressed in a chef's hat and apron. "Well, this is like Chip's surprise" she replied, "since DJ was giving Lefonda ("Leshawna" Julian interrupted) and I cooking classes each cabin will have one of us as the chef, counsellor and supervisor all in one, isn't that great?", "Now, who wants lunch?" she asked.

It wasn't bad, a nice mushroom omelette with salad and a Pepsi. Afterwards, they all unpacked with Grimm claiming one bed all to himself. "Why can't I have the bed?" Julian whinged. "Because if in the middle of the night I go sleep reaping then I won't be as likely to steal your soul" was Grimm's reply. Lana and Renna were bunking, leaving Tonia with Grace who welcomed her with a can of sprite. "so, what' ya think of the others?" she asked the platinum blonde beauty. "No offense but why are you talking to me? I mean I am supposed to repulse you" Tonia replied. "I've seen more evil things than you on Sierra's to do with Cody list and they are all creepy but not evil" she replied, "now let's get cracking on with the decor shall we?".

Confessional

Tonia: Grace seems nice, but I don't think Lana would like it if I hung out with other girls. Not that way! I like guys!

Grace: The team's orright I guess, that firefly Castro better not be flirting with me anytime soon otherwise he can sling his flamin' hook,

Julian: I am not flirting with Grace! She scares me. I mean who can drink whiskey by the bottle and not be absolutely plastered?

Oliver: Okay, this kinda sucks. At least we're not at Wawanakwa. Then again, there are a few hot babes here.

Grimm: Tonia's hot but I'm dead so aside from gay dudes, vampires and TK I can't fall for her charms.

Renna: I can't believe Lana and Tonia are here! Oliver seems nice. Just need him to talk more.

Lana: Okay, to all you guys out there, stay away from Renna. Ever since her mom died Tonia and I feel like she's our kid in a non lesbian way so if any guy comes near her the cops will never find the bodies.

Blue cabin

The second cabin was a nice navy blue colour to it. The people who went in were Alex, River, Drake, Mertin, TK, Aphrodite and Mariah. Mariah was all sunshine and lollipops rushing to pick her bunk first but as soon as River walked into the girl's quarters Mariah went all quiet from fear of this hell demon. "I will have my own bunk, b****" River warned the crazy girl who scared witless. "Come on River, lighten up" Aphrodite said in a forced seductive way. "Me not a lesbo bimbo" River replied. Aphrodite went all withered by this reply.

Meanwhile in the boy's side things were heating up. "Why do I have to bunk with this Bozo?" Mertin and TK both shouted. That was when Leshawna burst into the room. "What do y'all have your man period now because this sista is not dealing with this!" She shouted to the guys. "Guys, why is it so hard for y'all to get along?" she asked the two bickering guys. "I'm worried he'll use me as a drug smuggler" TK replied with all honesty. "Well he's an abomination!" Mertin shouted out, then they all except for Drake started beating him up. "Nobody but no one calls me an abomination, capiche?" Mertin threatened the black eyed angel as they all got lunch and the tools for the first challenge.

Confessionals

Mariah: River's such a meanie, I mean she didn't have to be so cruel.

Aphrodite: Damn, I thought she was a lesbian and that level of acting is hard. No matter, I have bigger fish to charm the pants off of.

Alex: Why is everyone on my team such a nut? I even miss little Pete from back home. Well Leshawna and I will straighten them out.

River: My team are such fail whales.

TK: When we lose I expect Mertin to be the one going home.

Mertin: That total undead b****! At least the hot vampire dude doesn't hate me. And for those who live in a cave I'm Bi, get over it!

Drake: Mertin seems nice but if he doesn't come clean and get his act together he will lose this right before he bats.

Green cabin

The last cabin aside from being painted green had another difference from the other two cabins. What caught Blade, Sean, Talon, Megan, Cerise, Cotton, Wes, and Natasha's eyes. In it was a family of small bunny rabbits and with the accompaniment of a smell even heaven couldn't replicate, the eight of them all knew who they had for a councillor. "Hey guys, sit yourselves down for lunch" they heard from the dining area as DJ came out with a giant bowl full of tomato soup, home baked sticky buns and a pitcher of chocolate milk . Everyone was more than happy with this. Even Megan pulled a thin smile.

When it came to picking beds it was a different story. In short no one wanted to be near Cotton or Wes but neither wanted to bunk with each other. "Why can't you pitiful humans just sleep on the floor and let me occupy the beds?" Cotton suggested before Talon froze the water molecules in the air to form an icicle which jabbed into the Krogan's kiwis, making him double over in pain. "Do you have a problem Wes because I have now missed my afternoon nap" Talon replied in an unusually ticked off mood. Wes was for one of the only times in his life very nervous and chose to bunk with Bates. "That was ice cold dude" Sean said to the peeved demi god. Talon just nodded and fell to sleep on his bunk.

The girls were a bit easier to settle down, apart from who bunked with Megan. "To be honest I don't care who I bunk with" she simply stated. "Well I'd rather not be in a room where a girl would be hot for this" Natasha said in a snobby attitude, pointing to herself as if she was royalty or sex symbol. Megan nearly growled at this stupid little brat but luckily Cerise stepped in. "Nat, turn the witch switch to off for a sec. Megan can have her own bunk because I need to sleep in the water, so is that settlesd or do you two want broken noses?" she pointed out. To this Natasha and Megan nodded before going to design their flag.

Confessionals

Megan: Why does everyone think I see everyone as hot? I'm Bi, I'm not a s*** like Aphrodite.

Blade: My team seems okay but if either Mombie or Spock try to screw us over bad things will happen.

Talon: As long as no one ruins my sleep routine I'm cool.

Cotton: According to the history archives to get further on the show alliances should be made. Hmmm... as if! None of them deserve to even look at me.

Cerise: Natasha is such a cow. Who does she think she is? Do you think that if I poured water over her she'd melt?

Natasha: Cerise and Megan are so getting voted off. Don't know about the guys or Blade though.

Wes: Note to self, never p*** Talon on unless I want a free castration.

Sean: I have good leadership skills but taming this bunch is gonna be hard to do.

**So it's all about to kick off. Who will win? Who will be kicked off? Would Natasha melt if we threw water over her? Till next time read and review folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 6: Surprises in store

Time was up! The teams had stopped making their flags and had proceeded to a three medium sized flagpoles where Mr Johnson was waiting.

"My dear contestants, I must say how jolly well excited to see your flags, so when you've settled place your flag on one of the poles and I'll get cracking on with the judging" the naga welcomed the contestants

Confessionals

Chris: It's only been a day but I can Adam and Eve the fact that Grace's accent and cockney is starting to rub off on me.

River: Oh great, just what we need, two pieces of London trash.

Confessionals end

The blue team presented their flag first. It was a light blue wolf howling at a sapphire blue moon alongside a turquoise tiger on a deep blue back ground. "We are team Dusk" blue team (now team Dusk) stated. "Seven out of ten for good scheme but a bit too intricate" Chris commented as Cotton eyed Mertin, trying to force him not to attack.

Confessionals

Cotton: Look, this may seem weird but I don't want anyone on this team being voted off too early despite my hatred for them. Especially Talon but I value my body and I want to win this thing so winning for the team is my only option.

Confessionals end

The red team came up with their idea and hoisted it onto the pole. Their design was a giant rollercoaster with a giant skull in the background. "We're team Funhouse" Julian proudly announced". "Nice idea, eight" Chris replied.

When the green team hoisted their flag up, one glance and Mr Johnson was on his knees crying. The flag was a dark green showing the shadow of a small human child playing with what looked to be a naga. "We're Team Nagas are people too" Natasha proudly stated. "Ten" Chris simply stated.

Confessionals

Oliver: Kiss ups.

Natasha: Well you have to know that three people deserved the credit for the design. Me, myself and I.

Chris: I love this show so much (starts crying)..

Confessionals end

The contestants all stopped what they were doing when they heard a tinkling sound in the air. "Damn" TK said to no one in particular. "Oh yes TK, that bell means that all of you have sing a challenge related song" the naga announced, "and today's song is K'naan's wave your flag". "Oooh I love this song" Mariah stated with glee.

Alex: Oooohhh, Oooooooooh wooooohh, Oooooooooh wooooohh

Grace: Give me freedom, give me fire,

Drake: give me reason, take me higher  
Julian: See the champions, take the field now, Unify us, make us feel proud  
Natasha: In the streets our hands are lifting, as we lose our inhibition,  
Sean: Celebration, its surrounds us, every nation, all around us Singin' forever young, singin' songs underneath that sun  
River: Lets rejoice in the beautiful game,  
Cotton: And together at the end of the day.  
Lana, Tonia and Renna: We all say When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag  
When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag  
Aphrodite: So wave your flag, now wave your flag, now wave your flag  
Megan: Now wave your flag

Grimm: Now wave your flag

Mertin: Now wave your flag

Talon: Now wave your flag

Mariah: Oohhoooohh Woooh Ohohooooh Wooohoooh We all say  
Cerise, TK and Oliver: When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag  
When I get older I will be stronger  
Wes and Blade: They'll call me freedom, just like a wavin' flag  
All: So wave your flag, now wave your flag, now wave your flag  
Now wave your flag (4x) Oooooh woowoo ooh Wooo ooohh ooohoh  
And everybody will be singing it  
Oooooh woowoo ooh Wooo ooohh ooohoh  
Mariah and Grace: And we all will be singing it.

Confessionals

Grace: I usually stay clear from all the modern stuff but actually that song was really good

River: Nooooooooooo. My badass attitude. It's all gone! Damn you K'naan.

Chris: Well River'd better get used to it because this will happen in every episode.

Grimm: (on his DIpod) Hmm... I was wrong. This DIpod Mr Reaper got me for my 198th death day was worth something now that I have a DItunes account.

Confessionals end

"Okay guys, now head to the amphitheatre and one by one each team will introduce their team members and what they are" Chris announced pointing to an updated version of the amphitheatre. How was it updated you ask? Well, now it had red curtains! So without further force the teens went to the amphitheatre to strut their stuff.

There next to the amphitheatre was a judges' panel with Noah, Chris and Izzy seated there. "Hey guys, it's so fun to be here. Tacos!" Izzy randomly yelled to the contestants. "Whatever Psycho" Noah said sarcastically, "basically you all come up onto the stage and we score you out of ten based on if we like you. At the end the team with the highest point count wins. The team which hasn't win a challenge today has to vote someone off"

First up was Team Nagas are people too's Sean. He went to the middle of the stage and with barely a blur he had transformed into a seven foot tall brown furred werewolf.

Noah: 5 Izzy: 8 Chris: 7 Total: 20

Quickly, Sean reverted back to his human self and walked off stage to be replaced by Megan. "Hi, I'm a wolf demon" Megan huffed then in her place was a medium sized black furred wolf with glowing red eyes.

Izzy: 8 ("Cool" she said in awe) Noah: 6 Chris: 7 Total: 21

Then it was Cerise's turn. She brought out a glass of water and when she dipped her toes into it with a beautiful flash of light her legs had become a beautiful green tail. She was a mermaid

Izzy: 7 Noah: 8 Chris: 8 Total: 23

Cerise had to be carried out by Sean due to the lack of legs. Cotton went up next and revealed his Krogan form.

Izzy: 6 Noah: 4 Chris: 5 Total : 15

"What! Only 15?" Cotton yelled dramatically. "Sorry, dude" Noah replied, "I never liked non Mario, YuGiOh, Pokèmon or Legend of Zelda video games"

Confessionals

Cotton: How the hell am I a video game character?

Noah: What? He does look like a videogame character.

Talon: Cotton is so lucky that we already won a challenge because we would've kicked him off otherwise.

Confessionals end

So as Cotton left the stage muttering to himself, Natasha went on. "I'm a witch if you need to know" she rudely said. She then cast up a giant fire that didn't burn the stage, then extinguished it with a magic raincloud.

Izzy: 5 ("that fire didn't burn anything" she pouted) Noah: 6 Chris: 8 Total: 19

Natasha sauntered off the stage with a bitter taste in her mouth, leaving it free for Wes to take it, running up and transforming in mid air into a weird monkey thing, a cercecopes.

Izzy: 6 Noah: 3 Chris: 7 Total: 16

"Well, at least I haven't scored the lowest Cotton" Wes replied to his results. Cotton was grinding his teeth is a sick way that he imagined Wes in the gaps between his teeth, slowly and painfully being torn apart.

Blade was next up, the tattoos on her ankles glowing as out sprouted two pixie wings

Izzy: 7 ("Tinkerbelle rules" she cried) Noah: 5 Chris: 8 Total: 20

Finally Talon rose to the occasion, displaying his god like talents by creating a dazzling array of water fireworks and a show of all of the ways he controlled water.

Izzy:8 Noah: 2 ("show off" he muttered) Chris: 8 Total: 18

Team Nagas are people to had put the bar at 132 so team Dusk was gonna have their work cut out for them. First up was the crazy Mariah who bounded up onto the stage and in an explosion of orange had transformed into some sort of human tiger thing which stood at 6'5. "What are you supposed to be?" Noah asked her with rolled eyes. "I'm a Weretiger duh!" she roared at him. If you looked closely you would see that Noah was close to wetting himself.

Noah: 7 Izzy 8 Chris: 8 Total: 23

With a good start TK was up next. "Well, I'm undead" he answered the unspoken question. Then he stabbed himself, he seemed not to be in pain and instead of blood, grave dirt seeped out before the wound quickly healed.

Izzy: 7 Noah: 5 Chris: 6 Total: 18

TK left without so much as a care but now Mertin was up. He took off his shirt to reveal a muscled chest to (which Drake got a nosebleed from) but also revealing two black wings. "Behold, I am a fallen angel" he spoke in a loud, booming voice.

Izzy: 7 Chris: 8 Noah: 1 Total: 16

"WTF dude! A one, seriously" Mertin shouted at the suspiciously camp dude. "Sorry, I'm atheist" Noah stated. Mertin was just about to attack Noah when he was encased in ice. "Thanks Talon" Noah thanked the water nymph as he withdrew back to his team. Needless to say it took three guys to move the ice angel.

**Confessionals**

Grace: Well fair enough.

Mertin: (shivering) T-th-those un-ungrateful little b-b-b-b...

Talon: All in a day's work

Lana: That Talon can ice me whenever he likes.

**Confessionals end**

Now it was Aphrodite's turn to strut her stuff. "Like, I'm a, like, siren of summat" she stated before singing "Don't cha" by the Pussycat Dolls to which Noah and Chris were entranced like the other guys into going for the big numbers.

Izzy: 3 Noah: 8 Chris: 10 Total: 21

Drake was up next revealing blood red eyes and his vampire fangs.

Noah: 5 Izzy: 8 Chris: 8 Total: 21

Next was River. Even Izzy was a bit intimidated by her. "I am a banshee, I can cry only when something dies" she stated creepily as she splattered a fly. Then she screamed a scream which caused everyone to cover their ears.

Noah: 1 Izzy: 2 Chris:2 Total:5

"Are you kidding me?" River snarled at the judges so she had to be kept on ice by Talon for a while. She was absolutely furious at this. The injustice.

Finally it was Alex's turn. He went to centre stage and closed his eyes. His features contorted until in his place was a black furred werewolf at around Sean's height.

Noah: 6 Izzy: 7 Chris: 7 Total: 20

Now with a grand total of 124 team Funhouse had their work cut out for them. First up was Lana. Her pink hair had suddenly blown everywhere even though there wasn't a single breeze. A small daisy that was near the amphitheatre had started glowing with a pink aura, then it grew until it had become the size of a small redwood. "A nymph, nice" Chris complimented the savvy.

Izzy: 6 ("why isn't anything on fire?" she whinged) Noah: 8 Chris: 8 Total: 22

As she waltzed off Tonia came to the stage, vampire fangs protruding. Her succubus powers entering the minds of Chris and Noah. Even Izzy to an extent.

Noah: 10 Izzy: 8 Chris 10 Total: 28

So next up was Julian. When he got onto central stage he caught fire. No really he did. The fire exhumed from his body catching the nearby branches, burning them as he did until he exploded! Was he dead? No, a small ember was left and grew until it was him. Fire spirits are cool in that way.

Noah: 4 ("show-off" he muttered) Izzy: 10 due to burning. Chris: 9 Total: 23.

Noah saw Grace coming a mile off so as he pulled for the 1 card she twirled her staff in a circle creating a pure white portal out of thin air where not only Einstein but also Michael Jackson's spirits exited from.

Noah: 10 Izzy: 7 Chris: 10 Total: 27

Team Funhouse was on fire tonight (no offense Julian). So next up was Grimm. "Hey dudes, shed some moonlight" he asked the lighting guys who obliged by turning on a light that looked like the moon. As it struck his flesh, the very being of him seemed to rot away, leaving a pearly white skeleton in his clothes. Some threw up, others fainted, Tonia tried to cover up a nosebleed and Izzy was slightly turned on.

Noah: 9 Izzy: 10 Chris: 8 Total: 27

**Confessionals**

Natasha: Like, eeew.

Tonia: What? I like Skullduggery Pleasant books.

Izzy: There are only three things that turn me on. Walking skeletons, Owen eating a chocolate cake and fire. Oh so beautiful fire (Drools slightly).

**Confessionals end**

Now the last two contestants were Renna and Oliver. Backstage Renna was absolutely terrified with many questions racing through her pretty little head. "What's up with you?" Oliver asked her. "Well... um... I'm scared" she replied. Oliver sighed and offered her his hand. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked him. "If you won't go out there alone since I haven't been we should go out together" he explained. Renna then went all wide eyed. "Not as a date!" Oliver exclaimed. Renna then understood, took his hand and walked on stage.

Renna flew on as a silver mockingbird then landed as a silver cat. Then as every step she took she became a different form. First a wolf, then a faun and finally a massive silver dragon.

Noah: 10 Izzy:9 ("the mockingbird was a letdown" she added) Chris: 10 Total: 29

Oli felt showed up so he himself transformed into an even larger dragon that stood at 13' with light green scales and bright red eyes. For an added effect he spurted red hot flames from his muzzle. Then the two reverted to human form.

Izzy: 10 Noah:10 Chris: 10 Total: 30

So with a grand total of 186 the winners were team Funhouse. "Sorry Team Dusk but you're gonna have to vote someone off tonight" Chris said to the losing team.

**Confessionals**

Renna: They liked me. They really liked me!

Oliver: I figured. Who doesn't love a dragon, eh?

Lana: Oliver, I thank you for getting Renna to get on stage but if you want to keep your balls then follow this one rule. NO ONE TOUCHES RENNA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

River: Great, we lost the first challenge but since they all hate Mr drug addict I am guaranteed safe.

**Confessionals end**

Team Dusk were at the stools, accepting the card sleeves Noah gave each of them. Each one named. "If any of you receive the card "Foolish burial you are out" Chris stated again. All seven pulled the card from their sleeves.

Sean: Hand of the six samurai

Drake: Vampire lady

Mariah: Wild nature's release

TK: Destiny Hero Dogma

Aphrodite: Fortune lady Wind

Mertin: Fabled Cruz

River: Foolish Burial

"What? Why is he staying instead of me?" River shrieked at her so called team. "Because Mertin didn't get the lowest possible score you tramp!" Mariah pointed out with a mix of spite and glee. River decided to walk on the boat alone. "This isn't over" she stated before clambering onto Charon's ferry and left the show for good.

**James95: Hey so what did you think? Please reply. Oh and BTW. If you have a challenge idea submit it and I may choose it for the story. Vote on my poll pretty please. James95 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 7: There's always something in the way

6:30am:

All was silent at the camp, everyone was sleeping in bed. Well, most off them...

_Outside Team Nagas are people too's cabin_

Cerise was sleeping in the pond outside, totally oblivious to the object dropped in there where it fizzed and exploded, sending her flying out of the pool. When she got up from the ground she grinded her teeth as she saw a familiar monkey run into the bushes

**Confessionals**

Wes: Like them? Bath bombs, all your underwater needs. Well for chaos that is.

Cerise: Wes will pay severely.

Natasha: Poor Cerise. She thinks Wes did that on his free will.

**Confessionals end**

In the green cabin all minus one were having their breakfast of French toast, bacon and eggs. That was until a livid Cerise came in and started shaking Wes. "What is your deal monkey boy?" she asked him. "I...I don't know what you're talking about" Wes stuttered in all honesty. "Well let me think. Oh I know, you're the evil little s** that threw bombs into my pond. Like this one" Cerise explained as she pulled out one of the bath bombs that Wes had dropped. "What? How did you get one of those?" Wes asked her. She then picked up his breakfast plate and tipped its contents all over his head. She then picked up her plate from the pre served buffet, sat down in an empty seat and started eating.

**Confessionals**

Cotton: I noticed that monkey boy's eyes were a different colour earlier. I suspect foul play but this time it isn't me.

Wes: (Still covered in French toast) What was that about?

Natasha: Excellent.

**Confessionals end**

_8:30am_

All of the teams were gathered at a giant forested area of the island where Noah was waiting to meet them. "Finally" he stated. "Did you realise that virtually every single one of my life threatening allergies are in this forest. I could have died waiting for you". Renna was slightly hurt by that so Lana did the only kind thing and made a nearby vine erupt with poisonous barbs and aim it at Noah's balls. "Well, um sorry Renna" Noah whimpered. Lana made the vine back away but kept it poised.

"So sorry I'm late guys. My mother kept me on the phone a lot longer than expected" Chris stated as he arrived with what looked like half a mouse in his mouth. Natasha fainted at the sight of it to Megan's delight. Fortunately for the violet witch Cotton took her aside (**AN: Not in that way naughty readers) **and then Chris began explaining the challenge. "The challenge is simple. All three teams must get through this forest but the last team to cross the line lose and have to go to the elimination ceremony" Chris explained, "Oh and by the way," he added, "no flying whatsoever". Grace, Oliver, Renna, Drake, Mertin and Blade all groaned at this.

Two hours later the race has started and each team had taken a different route.

_Team Dusk_

The six of them were still particularly grumpy about River going, even if she was a total b****. It was going well until Mertin 'accidentally' tripped TK up, sending him sprawling onto the floor. "What the f*** mate" TK shouted at the angel. "Oops, my bad, freak" Mertin replied

**Confessionals**

TK: That little b****! What in God's name does he have against me?

Mertin: Hurting people is fun.

**Confessionals end**

Meanwhile with Team nagas are people too, Natasha thought up a new plan. She closed her eyes and began to focus on what she and her team needed.

Sean and Megan were walking together up in front, Megan tried to avoid his gaze. "Look, I know I shouldn't pry but..." Sean began to say. "Well don't" Megan interrupted. "Why are you so... so...?" Sean began to ask her. "Nasty, spiteful, vindictive, b****y? Take your pick" she replied sarcastically. He was about to say something that he would regret when they heard a roaring sound. Behind them was a conjoured up giant centipede with orange scales and Natasha at the helm. "You two going to stand there or what?" she asked them as the two decided to climb aboard.

_Team funhouse_

The guys on team Funhouse seemed to be getting weary of the girl's babblings. So was Tonia apparently. "Hi" she said to Grimm. "Hey" he replied. "I'm Tonia" she said, holding out her hand. "Grimm", he replied. Before they could get any further a faint tinkling sound was heard. "Team Dusk and Team Nagas are people to since they are tied first now have to sing one of my favourite parodies. Leather pants!" Izzy announced on the loudspeakers. "What!" Drake shouted. "Oh just go with it Limey" Cerise muttered

"Leather Pants" as sung by Team Dusk

Mertin: Oh-oo-wo-oh-wo-oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Let's take his leather pants!  
All: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Let's take his leather pants!

Megan: Ha ha  
Sean: Ha ha ha  
Alex: Mwuha  
Cotton: Ha ha ha  
Mariah: Da la  
Aphrodite: La la la. We want his leather pants!

Mertin: GaGa /Rah rah rah  
TK: Na na/Fla fla fla  
Drake: La la/Cha cha cha. Take off his leather pants!

Mertin: I'm getting ready  
My legs have been waxed  
Drake: Cause when we get them  
I am wearing your slacks  
Right on my tush  
Wes: Tush tush tush  
Right on my tush

(Cotton: Tush tush tush)  
(Blade: Right on my tush)

Mariah: Hey!

Megan: We want your trousers. Your breeches, your chaps  
Aphrodite: No, you can't get these pants from shopping at Gap  
Blade: Their service sucks  
Talon: Sucks sucks sucks. It really sucks!  
(Natasha: Sucks sucks sucks)  
(Cerise: It really sucks)

Mertin**:** You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!

All**:** Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!  
TK: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
All: Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants!

Mariah and Aphrodite: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh/Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Let's take his leather pants!  
TK and Cerise: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Give us the effing pants!

Wes: Blah blah/Blah blah blah  
Da da/Pa pa pa  
Ya ya/Mama mia!  
We want those leather pants!

Talon: We don't want vinyl  
Or chinos, or briefs  
Alex: I am a criminal  
And he is a thief  
Sean: Cause we're both hot  
Hot hot hot  
We are quite sexy

Alex**:**Marik, that doesn't rhyme!

Sean**: **Shut up! I am Lady GaGa!

Mariah:I have watched Psycho  
And I liked Vertigo  
TK**: **The Birds was ok  
Ooo! I loved Rear Window  
By Alfred Hitchock  
Mertin and Drake: Cock Cock Cock  
We love Hitchcock  
(Megan: Cock cock cock)  
We love Hitchcock

Wes**:**Good evening!

Mertin**:** You know that we want them  
And you know that we need them  
We want the pants!  
Your leather pants!

All **:** Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Grimm: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
All: Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants

Alex: Oh-oh-Whoa-ah-ho  
Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
We want those leather pants!  
Blade: No-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Let's steal his leather pants!

TK: Tah tah  
Mah mah mah  
Bah bah  
Wah wah wah  
Aphrodite: Zah zah  
Vah vah vah  
Take off his leather pants!

Cotton: Gah gah  
Rah rah rah  
Na Na  
Flah Flah Flah  
Megan: La la  
Cha cha cha  
I like these silly noises

Drake, Talon and Mertin**:** Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear, wear leather baby, work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it  
Move your tush, it's sexy  
Wear wear leather, baby work it

Natasha**:** I'm an evil bitch, baby!

Sean and Alex: We want your pants  
And we want our revenge  
We want your pants  
And we're really just friends

TK and Cerise: Je voudrais son  
pantalon cuir  
son pantalon  
Why am I speaking French?  
Why am I speaking French?  
I don't want to be French!  
We want your leather pants!  
Take off your friggin' pants!

All:Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Me and Bakura  
We will have our revenge  
Him and me will take your leather pants

Drake and Mertin: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
We want the freaking pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Let's get his leather pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Natasha and Cotton: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Take off those friggin pants!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Remove his effing pants!  
Let's take his leather pants

Drake: Ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha  
Mwuha  
Ha ha ha  
Ga ha  
Ha ha ha  
We got the leather pants!

Finally the music stopped and everyone on team Funhouse were using this opportunity to get ahead.

**Confessionals**

Mertin: If Drake wore leather pants, well I would be higher than me at 2,000 feet and taking heroine

Chris: This show does not approve of drug abuse of any kind. Seriously it leads to illness and death.

Megan: I can't believe that Natasha sung that (laughs her head off)

Drake: I think Mertin's coming onto me, and for once I'm scared.

Megan: (Still laughing her head off).

**Confessionals end**

"Oh Team Funhouse" Chris announced on the microphone, "you didn't think I'd let you off did you?"

"Push it" as sung by Team Funhouse.

All: Ah, push it  
Ah, push it

Lana: Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Tonia: Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Grimm: Get up on this!

Julio: Ow! Baby!  
Team Funhouse's here!

[Oliver: Now wait a minute, y'all  
This dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!]

All: Team Funhouse's here, and we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe  
All the girls: Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show  
Now push it

All: Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good

Renna: Hey! Ow!  
Push it good!

Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Grimm and Oliver: Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get p*****  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it

Push it good  
P-push it real good

All: Ah, push it  
Get up on this!

Renna: Boy, you really got me going  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

All: Ah, push it

**Confessionals**

Lana: That was degrading.

Renna: I love that song!

Julio: Those girls were hotter than me and I'm fire!

**Confessionals end**

SO now the three teams were almost out of the woods with Team Dusk leading and teams Funhouse and nagas are people too tied second. Needless to say team dusk passed the finish line first. "We did it" Drake yelled. Then Mertin kissed him. Drake started to struggle but Mertin's lips tasted of... True Blood? So they carried on.

"Come on Natasha" her team shouted in unison at her as their steed ran. "Look, I need to flipping concentrate!" she yelled. At that note the beast vanished out of existance sending the eight into a sprawled heap on the ground and Team Funhouse into second place.

"We did it!" Lana, Tonia and Renna cheered. Then they spotted Grace walking back to their cabin. "Oi, you gonna join in or what?" Lana asked the angel, opening a space in the group hug. Grace, smiling took the chance and in under five seconds the girls were hugging away to their heart's content.

"Team NAPT, I'll see you later" Chris addressed the losing eight.

**Confessionals**

Cerise: Wes or Natasha? I don't know who to choose

Cotton: I bet I'll be safe tonight. Those two, NatWest really have how you say, "Landed in it"?

**Confessionals end**

It was a beautiful night for a boat ride. All eight of the losers had their envelopes in hand. Wes and Natalie's palms were shaking from their sheer nerves. "You may open your envelopes" Chris announced.

Sean: The white stone of legend.

Cerise: Deep sea diva

Cotton: Alien Skull

Talon: Umiruka

Blade: Gellenduo

Natasha: Witch of the black forest

Wes: Foolish burial

"What! This has to be some sort of Joke!" Wes shouted. "Keep telling yourself that" Cerise stated and everyone else cheered.

**Voting **

Cerise: Wes, he bombed me. WES

Sean: Natasha was stupid to lose her concentration. NATASHA

Blade: Natasha lost the challenge for us the stupid cow. NATASHA

Megan: Natasha is so not hot but Wes went too far earlier. WES

Natasha: Manipulating people is fun. WES

Talon: Eh, I don't really care. WES

Cotton: I don't trust that witch. NATASHA.

Wes: What did I do? I mean I could never ever hurt someone with my pranks. Humiliate yes but not maim. CERISE

Total:

Cerise: 1

Natasha: 3

Wes: 4

Eliminated: Wes

Team Dusk: TK, Mertin, Aphrodite, Alex, Drake, Mariah.

Team Funhouse: Grimm, Tonia, Lana, Oliver, Grace, Renna, Julio

Team NAPT: Natasha, Sean, Blade, Talon, Megan, Cotton, Cerise.

Eliminated: River, Wes.

**So that's it for this chapter. So who is the snake in the grass for team Nagas are people too? Will Megan get a furry friend? And can Blade screw the rules if she died her hair green? Find out next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 8: A night time stroll 1

It was around 11pm and virtually everyone was asleep, well except for our nocturnal friends that is. "Hey Noah, I'm an owl, hoot hoot" Izzy called to the bookworm from the top of Lana's giant daisy. "Izzy, get down from there!" Noah shouted. Izzy then skydived to the ground and stuck the landing.

**Confessionals**

Noah:...I have no comment.

**Confessionals end**

Renna woke up from a dream which she was pretty sure had Julian screwing the rules because he had money. She decided that she would go out for a midnight walk, all she had to do was get past Lindsay. Renna looked to see any sign of her but Lindsay was busy talking to Tyler on the phone. You know those "no you hang up first" things? So far Lindsay's was about five minutes going on ten. Sighing, Renna went out of the door.

The camp was peaceful at night, well at least not on a full moon. This gave Drake plenty of time to hunt. His prey tonight was lying on bathroom floor with a mini razor, morphine and chocolate body paint with "Toxic" playing in the background.

"You okay with this dude? I mean I don't want to be the one to kill an angel" Drake asked his lover. "Mertin the turned his head to the lustful vampire and said this to him. "My body is immortal and also morphine is a great painkiller" Mertin replied. The last anyone heard or saw of them was the locking of the door and a few silent moans.

Renna was sitting by the lakeside all alone. Well at least that's what she thought. She looked up to the sky to see a beautiful crescent moon. "The moon sure is beautiful tonight" she muttered.

"It sure is"

Renna turned round to see a gigantic shape right behind her. Then she screamed.

"What the f*** girl? Are you trying to make my ears bleed?" the shape shouted in an all too familiar voice.

"Oliver", she asked it, "is that you". Oliver then stepped into the moonlight so that she could see his dragon form.

"Who wants to know?" he asked her with what looked like a smile on his large face. "Oh thank God!" she replied, "I thought you were some pervert"

**Confessional**

Oliver: She thought I was a pervert? I'm no sicko, am I?

Renna: I'm sorry, I thought that he was a pervert. Oh great, now he probably... no definitely hates me.

Drake: (covered in blood and chocolate) Best. Blood. Ever. It was like blood mousse, no blood chocolate mousse with slabs of dark chocolate, drenched in syrup and coated with sprinkles.

**Confessionals end**

Oliver then turned to fly off. "Wait, don't go" Renna called to him, "I didn't mean to offend you". Oliver turned around at this, confused as to why the girl who thought he was a stalker only seconds ago. "Okay, you wanna go flying?" he asked her. "Um, race you" was her only reply.

That night if any were awake they would see the two dragons racing across the island dancing a dance that so many have danced before them.

_Elsewhere..._

"...And that's what I want you to do for me, okay?" Natasha said seductively to the hapless Julian, who didn't seem like himself. "Understood, mistress" the pyro spirit acknowledged as he let her pat his head before he turned and walked away. However, there was another who was watching.

"Appreciate the attention Natasha, however soon I will take control and then we'll see who the true enchantress is" said the voice in the shadows.

**So what do you think? Review please!**

**Oh and thanks to DaCMC who gives me the good ideas. His recent one is very good although I'm gonna alter it slightly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 9- Underground sound, takeouts and the music is the opponent

It was a very weird scene in the dining room of Team Dusk, Mariah was sitting next to Drake when she noticed something. "Hey Drakey, is that chocolate on your cheek?" the always bubbly weretiger asked the blushing vampire, "Can I have some?" "Oh, it's nothing" Drake replied, "I would like it if you were to keep your muzzle out of it".

"So how far did you and Mertin get last night?"

"How do you know!" a shocked Drake whispered to her.

"I heard the two of you moaning from outside the bathroom" she replied before adding, "it was somehow both disturbing and somewhat arousing at the same time" she added also. "Well if you really want to know let's just say we had an emo chocolatefest" Drake whispered to her as he got up and left. However Mertin was watching the two of them with great spite and jealousy. Well they do say the first twenty four hours of a relationship are the hardest.

**Confessionals **

Mariah: Emo chocolatefest? Weird. However I have a new BGF. Yay!

Drake: Mariah's a nice friend. True she is a were creature but she's free spirited. I like that.

Mertin: If that were sk**k Mariah thinks she can be Drake's friend then okay buty anything else and she's dead.

Aphrodite: Hmm, this may be something to pick at. I mean I'm not really doing much so I'd better create some rifts or I'll be out soon. I've just got to think how and then I'll strike.

**Confessionals end**

"How did you do it?" Cotton asked the witch as she came out of the cabin. "Umm... sorry Spock but I have no idea what you are talking about?" Natasha replied. "You know what" he whispered, "I barely knew Wes but when Cerise walked in you were smiling". "So because I was smiling your alien mind has somehow believed that I had something to do with that?" she asked him. "Well you haven't said that you didn't do it" he replied. "Look, let me win this show my way and I'll let you win it your way, okay?" she verbally lashed out before walking back.

In the cabin of Team Funhouse there was a slightly silent tone in the air. Renna was sitting down with Lana and Tonia but as Oliver walked by she started to blush uncontrollably. "Okay, spill. What is up with Scaly McJackass and you?" Lana asked her shapeshifting friend. "Well we went flying last night, no big deal." Renna replied. "You went flying with him? Alone? Without even telling us!" Lana shrieked. "Come on Lana I'd find it hard to talk to you if I woke you up. Seriously if I woke you up it would be like you were majorly PMSing all over my ass" Tonia interjected. "Look, he's just a friend. Nothing happened" Renna swore. "That's what Camilla said when Diana caught her with Charlie" Grimm shouted before he received death glares by the three BFFs.

Later on the challenge had started and at the amphitheatre again. "Welcome guys to your first of many sing song challenges!" Chris announced. "Oh great, another way to make TK look bad at something" Mertin said out loud. "Calm down Angel cake, be nice" Drake whispered to the fallen angel, "then maybe I'll do something nice for you". Everyone else started to feel nauseous. "Okay, well that was a little awkward" Chris muttered before adding, "Right well you guys pick your two people and then in three hours time we'll see what you have"

"So mind slave, what do you have to report?" Natasha asked the mind controlled Julian. "Team Dusk will use Drake and Mertin who will perform "Carry out" and my team will be using Lana and Tonia but I have no idea on what they will be singing" the brainwashed fire spirit said blandly. "Good enough my mind slave" Natasha said to him before waving him off.

_Three hours later..._

At the amphitheatre, Noah had been forced into a yellow and purple tuxedo. "Izzy, why in God's name did you make me wear thing?" he whispered in the offstage direction.

"It looks smexy on you" Izzy replied as he just accepted defeat and introduced Mertin and Drake as they got on the stage.

"Carry Out" Sung by Drake and Mertin

Mertin: Eh eh eh

Drake: Baby, you're lookin' fire hot  
I'll have you open all night like an IHOP  
I take you home baby let you keep me company  
You gimme some of you, I give you some of me

You look good, baby must taste heavenly  
I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe  
So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you  
I just can't get enough I got to drive through

Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night  
Have it your way, foreplay  
Before I feed your appetite

Let me get my ticket baby, let me get it line  
I can tell the way you like it, baby, supersized  
Hold on, you got yours, let me get mine  
I ain't leavin' till they turn over the closed sign

Mertin: Check it

Both: Take my order cause your body like a  
carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
hear me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out

Take my order cause your body like a  
carry out  
Let me walk into your body till it's  
lights out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out

Mertin: Number one, I take two number three's  
That's a whole lot of you and a side of me.  
Now is it full of myself to want you full of me?  
And if there's room for dessert then I want a piece

Baby get my order right, no errors  
Imma touch you in all the right areas  
I could feed you, you could feed me  
Girl, deliver that to me, come see me

Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night  
Have it your way, foreplay  
Before I feed you appetite

Do you like it well done, cause I do it well  
Cause I'm well seasoned if you couldn't tell  
Now let me walk into your body until you hear me out  
And turn me on, my baby, dont you cut me out

Drake: Say

Both: Take my order cause your body like a  
carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
hear me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out

Take my order cause your body like a  
carry out  
Let me walk into your body till it's  
lights out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out

Drake: What's your name?  
What's your number?  
I'm glad I came  
Can you take my order?

What's your name?  
Girl, what's your number?  
I'm glad I came  
Can you take my order?

Mertin: Come over here (Drake: what's your name?)  
Come closer (Drake: what's your number?)  
I'm over here (Drake: I'm glad I came)  
A little closer (Drake: can you take my order?)

Come over here (Drake: what's your name?)  
Come closer (Drake: what's your number?)  
I'm over here (Drake: I'm glad I came)  
A little closer (Drake: can you take my order?)

Both: Take my order cause your body like a  
carry out  
Let me walk into your body until you  
hear me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out

Take my order cause your body like a  
carry out  
Let me walk into your body till it's  
lights out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out  
Turn me on, my baby dont you  
cut me out

Drake: Dont you cut me out!

"Well that was certainly memorable" Noah stated as the lovers walked off, "Well up next is Lana and Tonia with their rendition of the so called hit by Britney Spears and Madonna "Me against the music".

"Me against the music" by Lana and Tonia

Both: All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!

Tonia: It's me against the music  
Lana: Uh uh  
Tonia: It's just me  
Lana: And me  
Tonia: Yeah  
Lana: C'mon  
Tonia: Hey Britney?  
Lana: Are you ready?  
Both: Uh uh, are you?

Both: No one cares  
Tonia: It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
Both: To hell with stares  
Tonia: The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
Both: And no one's there  
Tonia: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
Both: Tonight I'm here  
Tonia: Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Grimm and Oliver(backup): Hey, hey, hey

Both: All my people on the floor  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: Let me see ya  
Both: All my people wantin more  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: I wanna see ya  
Both: All my people round and round  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: Let me see ya  
Both: All my people in the crowd  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: I wanna see ya  
Both: So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long

Both: We're almost there  
Tonia: I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
Both: My soul is bare  
Tonia: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
Both: Baby feel it burn  
Tonia: From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
Both: And now's your turn  
Tonia: Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin´ to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Grimm and Oliver (backup): Hey, hey, hey

Both: All my people on the floor  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: Let me see ya  
Both: All my people wantin´ more  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: I wanna see ya  
Both: All my people round and round  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: Let me see ya  
Both: All my people in the crowd  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: I wanna see ya  
Both: So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long

Both: Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Lana: Hey Britney  
Both: We can dance all night long

Lana: Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin´ to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

Both: Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Lana: Hey Britney  
Both: We can dance all night long

Both: All my people on the floor  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: Let me see ya  
Both: All my people wantin´ more  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: I wanna see ya  
Both: All my people round and round  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: Let me see ya  
Both: All my people in the crowd  
Tonia: Let me see you dance  
Lana: I wanna see ya  
Both: So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long

Lana: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

Everyone had loved that song, even Megan cracked a smile. "Whoa that was awesome dudettes!" E-Scope/Explosivo shouted above the applause, "Okay, next up is Megan and Blade with their rendition of the Girls Aloud single, 'Sound of the underground'"!

"Sound of the Underground" Performed by Blade and Megan

Blade: Disco dancing with the lights down low  
Megan: Beats are pumping on the stereo  
Blade: Neighbours banging on the bathroom wall  
Megan: Your sayin' crank the bass  
I gotta get some more

Both: Waters runnin' in the wrong direction  
Got a feelin' its a mixed up sign  
I can see it in my own reflection  
Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind  
Don't know what its pushin' me higher  
Its the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know

Both: It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

Blade: Chain reaction running through my veins  
Megan: Pumps the bass line up into my brain  
Blade: Screws my mind until I lose control  
Megan: And when the building rocks I know Its got my soul

Both: Waters runnin' in the wrong direction  
Got a feelin' its a mixed up sign  
I can see it in my own reflection  
Summit funnies goin' on inside my mind  
Don't know what its pushin' me higher  
Its the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know

Both: It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

Megan: I don't know what it's pushin' me higher  
It's the static from the floor below  
Blade: And then it drops and catches like fire  
Both: Its a sound I, Its a sound I  
Its a sound I, Its a sound I know

Both: It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and round  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
Its the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

Megan: The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
Both: It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground  
Blade: The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
Both: It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

By the last note most of the pop lovers were really getting into the vibes but backstage in the Team changing rooms Grace was getting a coke, and not one of Mertin's "Special drinks".

In Team Dusk's Drake had come into the wardrobe section without a shirt on to see Aphrodite on the dressing table. "Good performance out there Mr Dracula" she said to him rather seductively. "Thanks" he said in return, "so sorry you didn't have a say in who was to perform".

"Well you can make it up to me by joining forces with me" she said to him, "I have the power to control all the men on this show and if you join forces with me then we can rule the show".

"Thanks, but as if you didn't know I love Mertin" Drake said to her. Then out from the corner of her eye the who** biscuit saw a familiar dominion class angel eavesdropping at the door. This will show Drake not to defy her. Aphrodite then flung herself at Drake and forced him to do the tonsil tango with the tongues and basically Grace ran off.

Mertin was waiting for the results and his beloved Drake but he was nowhere, then in a flash of light Grace appeared beside him. "What do you want Miss Mary Sue?" he asked her.

"Well, I know where Drake is." She replied. "Where is he?" Mertin asked her. "I'm so sorry but I caught him and Aphrodite making an alliance and sealing it by shoving their tongues down each other's throats" she said solemnly. He then realising that although Grace was on the other team she was incapable of lying started to cry in the smaller angel's arms. "How could he do this to me?" he asked her between stifles, "I loved him. I even let him lick edible chocolate body paint off my abs and blood from my veins for crying out loud". Disturbed though she was by the image of two guys licking stuff off of each other's chests she realised that this fallen angel really loved that vampire despite knowing him only for a few days so she held him in her arms as he let the last tears flow.

"And the winners are..." Chris began to announce, "a tie between Teams Funhouse and Team Nagas are people too so sadly team Dusk the sun must set for one of your team members at the elimination ceremony.

At the ceremony all six of them had their envelopes. "You may now open your envelopes guys" DJ said to them.

Alex: Gene warped Warwolf

Mertin: Fabled Cruz

Mariah: Tiger dragon

TK: Plaguespreader zombie

Drake: Foolish Burial

Aphrodite: Rope of life

"Why me?" Drake asked the team. Mertin then went up to the loverat and punched him so hard that his nose was broken. "You cheated on me and anyone who does such will never forget it, oh and we are so over" Mertin replied". Drake, lost for words staggered to Charon's ferry and left the island, the show and Mertin for good.

TK went to bed early tonight but he noticed a strange lump under his pillow. It was a red and white candy cane with a note.

_Merry Christmas TK._

_Cerise_

"And a merry Christmas to you two Cerise" he muttered before turning in.

**Poor Mertin. Still, TK got a pressie.**

**Merry Christmas guys. Make sure you remember one thing, this year a group of Chilean miners were trapped underground for over two months and this left their families scared for their lives. They came home safe though so I have a message. Family isn't perfect but friends come and go but family is forever.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**James95**


	10. Chapter 10

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 9- Fire, ice and a sacrifice

The camp was quiet ever since Drake left, especially with Mertin, he had fallen into a deep state of depression.

**Confessionals**

Alex: As you may have seen I appear to have moved from Team Dusk to Team Nagas are People to. Well, a certain witch decided to pull a prank by switching team members around but if that Natasha ever does it again then she is guaranteed off the show.

Natasha: Well it was fun while it lasted.

**Confessionals end**

"Hey Megs" Sean said to the she wolf as he re entered the cabin of his old team. "I'm busy" she stated as she turned back to the book she was reading and just because you asked it was a "Skullduggery Pleasant". "Come on, at least you could be a little happy to see me again" he hissy fitted. "And you just hissy fitted" she replied with a hint of a small smile.

**Confessionals**

Sean: Look, I think Megan is nice but if she doesn't stop with that attitude problem of hers then she's gonna be next off.

Megan: Look, I don't have an attitude problem, okay? I just don't want to look soft whilst the wicked b***h of the West Natasha is about.

Mertin: Drake whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I thought you really loved me (cries). No, I will be strong.(Starts to cry again).

**Confessionals end**

"All campers please meet me at the games cabin" Chris announced through the loudspeakers. All went ahead to the small building with the name "games cabin" on the doorframe where a strange figure was waiting for them. It was a giant pure black hummingbird with orange lines running down all over it. "What the heck is this?" Grimm asked no one in particular. "Earthbound immortal Assala Piscu, a YuGiOh monster" Mariah replied, "my bro has a few Ds games and this fella is in one of them. "Correct Mariah, well done" Chris said to the little were tiger. "Your challenge today is going to be a fight, but not just any fight". "Let me guess, we have to play a children's card game?" Alex asked him. "Sorry Mr Tweetums but you are wrong" Chris contradicted the young wolf, "two people from each team will be selected to fight as any Yugioh card ever created in a battle to the death, or devirtualisation. Get hit three times by anyone and you are eliminated from the challenge. The last person standing will have the chance to eliminate one of the first three people to have been devirtualised".

**Confessionals**

Mertin: So I can eliminate whoever I want if I win? Bye bye silly little wh*** biscuit.

Natasha: Finally to make sure my mind slave actually helps me.

Alex: Who is Mr Tweetums?

**Confessionals end**

"But first a song whilst the pairs are chosen and matched up to their monsters with a reserve for each team" Chris stated as the music began to play.

"Poison" as sung by the cast of TDI-TSE

(Grimm: RedOne)

Cotton: Nicole... Yeah

Aphrodite: Got venom dripping from my lips  
Know who you're about to kiss  
Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on  
Natasha: Just step into the danger zone  
Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,  
Just take control, stakes are on

Lana and Tonia: So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick  
Renna: I don't think that I can stop this  
Mariah and Cerise: Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up  
Mertin: Oh no, I'll never stop

All: That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
Cause tonight got poison on my mind  
That power I got you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
Got poison on my mind  
Talon: I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
Cotton: I got that poison, that poison on my mind  
Oliver: I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
TK: I got that poison, that poison on my mind

Julian: So cool out, let her in the scene  
Cause tonight I need to kiss a sexy little dirty scream, yeah, it's on  
Sean: Then I get you in my sleep, it ought to be extreme  
You're so cool, baby, you're so mean (Turn me on, turn me on)

Lana and Tonia: So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick  
I don't think that I can stop this  
Natasha and Aphrodite: Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up  
Oh no, I'll never stop, hey

All: That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
Cause tonight got poison on my mind  
That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
Got poison on my mind  
Alex: I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
I got that poison, that poison on my mind  
Mertin: I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
I got that poison, that poison on my mind

Aphrodite: I got that poison, that poison, that poison  
I'll make you fall in love with me  
(Blade: Turn me on, turn me on)  
I got that poison, that poison, that poison  
I'll make you fall in love with me  
(Blade: Turn me on, turn me on)

Megan: That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
Got poison on my mind  
That power I got, you'll be mine till the light  
Got poison on my mind

All: That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
Cause tonight got poison on my mind  
That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
Got poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)  
Got poison on my mind  
I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)  
Got poison on my mind

So with that finished Chris announced the players for the challenge.

Team Dusk

Main:

TK- The Earl of Demise

Aphrodite- Injection Fairy Lily

Reserve: Mertin- Shinato, King of a higher Plane

Team Funhouse

Main: Grimm- Magician of Black chaos

Lana- Magician's Valkyria

Reserve: Julian- Peten the Dark clown

Team Nagas are people too

Main: Natasha- Dark necrofear

Sean: Flame swordsman

Reserve: Cerise- Toon Gemini elf.

"I am not going to take part as some sort of twisted fan service" Cerise complained. "Cheer up Ari-hell this may be interesting" a familiar voice replied as a random prostitute waltzed up to Cerise. "Why is there a random prostitute walking up to me? Oh wait that's Natasha" was Cerise's reply to which Natasha replied with a bolt of lightning to the face.

Whilst everyone was restraining the little witch TK took Cerise to get cleaned up. "You okay?" TK asked her. "I just took a lightning bolt to the face and for some reason you can't get that it has virtually burnt my f***ing nerves" was Cerise's reply. "Good to know it's not too serious otherwise you'd have to be taken to hospital" he chuckled. "And then I wouldn't have you as a friend to spend time with" she said to him. It was then that they all went to the Challenge room

It wasn't that big but it was able to hold all the contestants, Chris, Izzy and Noah inside with nine metallic pod-like things. "Okay, when you're ready the selected contestants will be escorted to their pods" Noah announced.

"Remember what you have to do?" Natasha asked the brainwashed fire spirit. "Make sure Team Funhouse loses first, no problem" Julian said in a emotionless voice.

**Confessionals**

Grace: Somethin's not right 'ere. Why is Castro talkin' to Mombie- zilla? Somethin's up.

Megan: I kind of guessed that Aphrodite would be the one riding on the giant needle. This seems like pure fanservice with phallic imagery.

Blade: I like tacos.

**Confessionals end**

Once all of the nine battlers entered their pods and the doors had closed Izzy slammed the button and for a split second Lana, Grimm, Julian, Aphrodite, TK, Mertin, Natasha, Cerise and Sean saw nothing, then they were on what looked like a floating chessboard. "Whoa, we're on a floating chessboard" some gay clown said out loud which turned out to be Julian. "Commence fighting" Noah's bored voice droned out of nowhere, then a demon, a guy with a flaming sword, two scantily clad magicians, a gay clown, a camp angel, a naughty nurse, a snobby zombie and a pair of cartoon twin tarts began to battle.

The fighting was fierce with TK losing two lives in one minute from Natasha and Lana, Mertin losing one from Grimm and Sean being hit once by Earl TK's sword. In short it was pure carnage. However, the most brutal battled was between Natasha and Lana. "Think you can beat me b****?" the demoness taunted the blond magician. "I wouldn't be fighting you if I couldn't" Lana replied.

Aphrodite was closing in on Sean with her massive needle when suddenly six giant glowing balls attacked her and Tk. "Hey, watch it!" the nurse shrieked. "Whoops," Mertin replied maliciously, "so sorry, it kinda slipped". TK then shrieked out loud as he slowly disintegrated into a mass of golden pixels and back into reality.

"Wow, and TK is the first one out!" Izzy's voice shouted in the virtual air. Foolishly Natasha had looked up from her battle to hear this and since both of these fan service monsters were down to their last lives, taking this chance Lana blasted the evil Natasha whose lives fell to zero, however, she wasn't done yet

"Why aren't you devirtualised?" Lana asked her.

"Because the Dark necrofear card can possess another monster!" the fiend shrieked as she became a dark shadow and fled to find a host.

Julian/Peten was fighting Sean/ Flame swordsman when the gay clown was struck by a dark shadow. He convulsed wildly until he fell, limp, then he got up with an evil glint in his mask holes. He then twirled and became a card before disappearing altogether.

On the other side of the battlefield the Toon Gemini elves/Cerise were running from Shinato/Mertin as he assaulted her with his big glowing balls, of light but just like any cartoon she refused to die so out of nowhere the twins paused Shinato with a TV remote and tied him up, giggling to themselves. "This is actually fun" the red head one (Cerise) said out loud. Seizing her chance Aphrodite whilst riding on her oversized needle yet again tried to take a stab at one of the contestants, this time the twins when a new guy arrived on the scene. He was tall with purple hair, darker purple robes and he had a big green staff thing. "Dark magic attack!" he yelled and then a ball of multicoloured light hit the siren dead on, knocking her off course and bringing her down to her last life, then she exploded into a mass of black pixels as her last life was taken by the two kicks dealt by the Toon Cerise elves. "Who are you supposed to be?" the elf asked the man. "He is the dark magician I brought here with this" Lana answered as she pulled out a green card entitled "Sage's stone", a card which can bring the dark magician.

"Congratulations Lana" Julian said to her as he teleported behind her. "Well thank you Julia-" she thanked him just before he took out his dagger and stabbed her in the chest. She staggered back before she exploded into little pixels. Julian started to laugh at this evil deed shouting "who's smexy now b****?" when Mertin, Cerise, Dark Magician and Grimm fired all of their magical energy at him at both Julian and Natasha who lost all of Julian's lives. Natasha's ability as Dark necrofear let herself drift into Cerise's twin's mind. "Did we just kill a gay clown?" Grimm asked everyone else.

Ten minutes later it was only Sean, Grimm and the Dark magician left with all of them at one life each, it was then that Sean spotted something, a spell card. He picked it up, dodging the magical blasts from the two mages and activated it.

"Super Polymerization!" he shouted as both he and the Dark magician were fused into a purple haired kinight with a purple sword and black and red rimmed armour, the dark flare knight. "I will destroy you!" he shouted as he charged towards the magician but Grimm just blasted the idiot, leaving a ball of golden light. Wait, what golden light.

The light formed a portal and out stepped out Sean but he had long blue hair, golden armour and a golden, double bladed scythe. "I am Mirage knight!" Sean shouted as he charged and hacked his blade into the magician, forgetting that when Mirage knights battle they die at the same time as their adversary, however when the both of them exploded a dark shade was all that was left before it formed the figure of...Dark necrofear!

"And the winner is... Natasha for being a possessive b****!" Izzy yelled into the speakers, then all of the others came back to reality, showing Lana beating the crap out of Julian.

"Lana, you're out of here" Natasha pointed out as she started to walk out of the building but Renna stopped her by angrily smashing a fold down chair onto the back of her head, rendering the evil witch unconscious.

"Shut the friggin' hell up mother f***er!" Renna yelled at Natasha's unconscious form

**Confessionals**

Renna: What? She had it coming, honest.

Oliver: Wow. Renna is hot when she's angry.

Natasha: (holds ice pack to her head) If that Renna comes anywhere near me she's f***ing dead!

**Confessionals end**

_A few hours later_

Lana was holding Renna as her BFF cried her heart out about the fact that Julian got Lana eliminated. "Hey kid, don't get all sad, it's not like I'm dying or anything. I'll see you soon but can you do two things for me. One, you have to tell me how to swing a chair like that" Lana said to the shape shifter before stepping onto the 'ferry'.

"What's the other thing?" Renna asked. Lana looked again at her and with one last thumbs up she said to her, "make sure Natasha doesn't win".

And as Lana drove off into the sunset Tonia went over to comfort her BFF and took her back inside the cabin.

"OMG Remy, are you okay?" Lindsay asked the shapeshifter. "I-I'll live" she replied as she looked at the chocolate brownies on a plate that was on her bedside table. "I didn't make those by the way" Lindsay stated.

In the kitchen Oliver was washing up the dishes and helped himself to a tablespoon of golden syrup and the chocolate he melted.

Eliminated: Lana- Natasha wanted to kill two birds with one stone so this was the best way to reduce team Funhouse.

Team Dusk: TK, Mertin, Aphrodite, Alex, Mariah

Team Funhouse: Renna, Grace, Grimm, Oliver, Tonia, Julian

Team Nagas are people to: Cerise, Sean, Megan, Cotton, Natasha, Blade

Eliminated so far: River, Wes, Drake, Lana

**I bet you didn't see that one coming did ya so Nyeh! Up next is Total Drama Aftermath. See you then.**

**PS, read and review my stories please. They are dying here!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Aftermath 1: Checkin' the guy out and doin' like them

The cameras turn on as Katie and Sadie are talking about something.

"Oh my gosh Sadie, did you see that new Harry Potter?" Katie asked her BFFFL. "Like yeah!" Sadie replied, "I thought it was so sad when Dobby died!". "Like, me too!" Katie agreed, then they realised that the camera was on. "Well hi there, I'm Katie".

"And I'm Sadie".

"And this is Total Drama Aftermath!" they both announced.

"Well tonight we will be interviewing the guys and girls who have been kicked off the show so far, watch a few behind the scenes clips and perhaps get in a few songs as well" Katie said.

"But that's not all" Sadie continued, "We will also rank the players in both our "Hottie list", "Saints and sinners" and "Cupid's corner, but first, the first person to get eliminated from the show and possibly one of the scariest people we have ever met besides Eva, Heather, Duncan and the guy that made us buy a copy of the "Big issue", River!"

The crowd booed at the Banshee as she walked on stage in a blood red, off the shoulder dress, giving a few birds to some of the more nastier haters, and no not the flying kind of bird. "So... um... River, h-how's your time on the show been?" Sadie nervously stuttered.

"Well other than the fact that I was the first kicked off how do you think I felt?" the pyro asked, "It was the most humiliating thing in my entire life! I mean how dare those judges mark me as the worst being? I mean, okay I'm not as famous as a dragon but honestly, how can I be worse that Wes?"

"Okay, so who do you want to win?" Katie asked her. "Well, I'd have to say Cotton because both of us are kind of evil" she admitted. "So you wanna sing for us?" Sadie asked. "Well, okay but no cheesy pop anthems" she replied.

"So What" by Pink as sung by River

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na (x2).

I guess I just lost my team  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay their rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to hit (oops)

What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're there, you let me fall

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight.

Bada bada bada prrt.

The crowd actually applauded for River for once as she sat down back in her seat.

"Alright, our next guess is everyone's blood sucking love rat that did things that involved Mertin, a razor, morphine and edible chocolate body paint which BTW still freaks me out...Drake!" Sadie announced.

As Drake walked onstage in a blood red tuxedo the crowd really booed, one even threw something that looked like dog business at his face but he dodged it and threatened the guy with verbal insults so bad that he would have to be screwed sideways.

"So um...Drake, um okay please bite us!" Katie shrieked.

"What the f**k girl?" Mertin asked her, "I got eliminated and punched in the face because that tramp Aphrodite made me kiss her by my ex boyfriend and I just got dog sh*t thrown at my face. Why do you want me to bite you"?

"We're on Team Edward" the both of them squeed as all the team Edward members followed suit.

"Okay, let me put this in words you may understand, Twilight is a sham! Bella's a Mary Sue, Edward is obviously having it off with the Gayturi and Jacob, well Jacob is a poser werewolf!"

"That was kinda mean Drake" Sadie said to the vampire who suddenly broke down in tears.

"I'm such an idiot. They hate me and I know they're right too. Mertin was the best thing I have ever had and what did I do? I cheated on him with some skank that looked like she would go for anything with two arms and two legs. I just want to tell him how sorry I am but I know it's too late".

"Do you mean that?"

"Wha...?" Drake asked as the screen flickered to reveal Mertin's face, crying from what Drake had said. "Oh my God Mertin is that you?" Drake asked him. Mertin just smiled and nodded. "Angel I'm so sorry. Please take me back".

What Mertin did next was unexpected. This guy had been his first love who for one night had made him happy and then the next day he destroyed him.

"Okay".

All of the audience, Katie and Sadie were in tears, even River was struggling to keep it together.

"We'll be right back" Sadie managed to say just as she started crying again.

After the commercial break it had seemed that even though everyone was red eyed, they had finally calmed down. And now it was Wes' turn to be interviewed. He was in a grey tux and sat next to Drake who was still relieved that he wasn't hated by Mertin anymore.

"So Wes, why did you bomb Cerise?" Katie asked him.

"Well, I guess I have no idea, I mean one minute I'm in the bathroom and the next I'm running in my monster form through the forest for no reason then Cerise comes into the cafeteria. Honestly, I didn't know I had done that" he replied before having a few cola cans thrown at him.

"Oi!" River shouted at the crowd, who quickly stopped.

"Wow, thanks Renna" Wes thanked her, but River was already sat back down, this was something to which he owed her for.

"Right, so without further ado, let's show this week's "That's gonna leave a mark!" Kaite cheered as the TV screen flickered to life.

_Natasha walked into the kitchens to have a midnight snack when Chris' snake skin which had been recently shed was dropped on her by Wes who was hit by a large saucepan._

_Leshawna had gone to the bathroom to see what all of the moan's were about when she saw Drake licking the blood and melted chocolate off of Mertin, she stepped back and slid out of there on a puddle of chocolatey blood and into a broom cupboard, the two guys oblivious to this._

_Lana is packing up to leave when Julian walks out of the shower in a tower, in anger Lana creates a large vine and lets it squeeze the fire spirit right in the crown jewels._

_Grimm is walking next to Tonia, trying to strike up a conversation when he trips on a root, sending him face first into the ground._

"Now that was funny!" River laughed, scaring everyone in the process.

"Whenever River smiles, a puppy dies" Wes said to the camera.

"Okay, now for some behind the scenes scenes!" Sadie announced

_Tonia is looking at a photo of her, Lana and Renna, when they last visited Renna's mother's grave. That was a good time she thought._

"_Hey Tonia, what are you doing here? I thought everyone was gonna try to get back at Julian" Grimm said as he walked into the room._

"_I just can't believe she's gone so soon" Tonia whimpered, so Grimm took her in his arms and let her stain his shirt with her tears, then she noticed something._

"_Is that the number thirteen tattooed onto your neck?" she asked him._

"_Yeah, it's not the only one" he admitted, then he took his top off _(cue screaming fangirls) _and showed her the rest. There was a t__attoo on his upper left arm of the Confederate flag and on the right upper arm is one of "Black Label Society" skull with the letters "S.D.M.F." under the skull, one of a sexy angel girl on his lower right arm and one of a sexy demon girl on his lower left arm and also on his back is a tattoo of a creepy looking grim reaper with the words "Don't fear the reaper" below it._

"_Wow, the one on your back is so true, especially because you have no balls" Tonia commented._

"_What are you talking about?" Grimm asked her as she kneed him in the crotch before throwing him out, muttering something about how dare he try to get into her pants while she was grieving._

_Wes is shown brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Natasha arrives. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" he asks her. At that, her eyes start to glow purple as she performs the mind control spell, she gives him some bath bombs and he goes out, Natasha smiling to herself at this._

_Natasha is seen again in the dead of night, Julian comes up from behind, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I know what you did to Wes" he snarled at her, "he was innocent and I'm gonna make you pay". She turns to face him, eyes going a shade of purple, saying to him, "and how will my mind slave do that when he's under my spell?" He falls to his knees as the camera turns off there._

"That bleeping bleep! I'm going to her blleeeeeeeeeeeeepp and bllleeeeeeeeeepppppppppp so she'll have to bleep sideways" Wes shouted, "bleep".

"We so agree Wes, she was bang out of order" Katie agreed.

"Now for a girl who knows firsthand how evil Natasha is. Lana!" Sadie announced as the pink haired girl came up on stage, making red roses explode from the ground as she walked past.

"So Lana, having seen the footage backstage, could you ever forgive Julian?" Katie asked her.

"Well I am still pretty angry that he stabbed me dressed like a gay clown but on the other hand he was under the wicked b*tch from the West's spell so yeah I forgive him" she replied as the crowd awed in response. "Oh, and since Katie and Sadie felt sorry for me I will be doing the final segment of the show, 'Stupid Cupid'!"

"This section gives us a look at they definite couples and the will they, won't theys that have appeared so far on the show" Lana stated.

"First up is one my personal favourites, Renniver or Renna/Oliver. The two hit it off when Oliver help my friend on stage in the first challeng and fro all the Deviantarts and fanfics these two have a sweetness to them with only one or two M rated ones"

"Up next is Dratin or Mertin/Drake for short. These two the on and off but now back on bisexual couple have had basically a night in San Francisco with their memorable blood and edible chocolate body paint session. These two when I looked them up have some sweet fanfictions but most of them and the Deviantart is about as full on and disgusting as Digimon porn".

"Who makes digimon porn? It's a kid's show" Wes interrupted.

Elsewhere, not a million miles away, Izzy was looking at some Takato/Guilmon slash and a video of Owen eating a chocolate cake in a flaming building. "Oh momma, this stuff's good" she purred as she started drooling and doing stuff none should know until they were 18, which she wasn't if anyone asks.

"Ahem, moving on it's finally CK or Cerise/TK. The two were an instant hit and have even given each other gifts. They may seem to be just friends but trust me, she and Tonia should start a Necrophilia lover's society" Lana said, "next time we'll show you more necrophilia, bestiality and other things that you will see in Twilight"

"Yeah, thanks Lana" Sadie thanked her, "now as we say our goodbyes, it's been a like totally fantabulous pleasure being here tonight."

"So we'll let Wes, Drake and Lana sing you out" Katie said, "bye bye for now".

"Until you were gone" by Lana, Wes and Drake

All: Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
( Drake: Check)

Drake: If I had all the money in the world  
I still couldn't buy me a brand new girl I love...  
Too much clubbing, not enough loving  
Too much shopping, too busy chasing the skriller  
Wes: Now look I lost me a winner  
Sitting there singing this song like  
You never know what you've got 'til it's gone like

Lana: Damn, I wish I would've seen it coming  
Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Now we're done before we even started  
Didn't know how much I missed you  
(Drake: Didn't know how much I would miss you  
I messed up the perfect picture)  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
I didn't know how much I missed you  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh-oh

Drake: Let me go, Yea

Wes: And look still I'm here  
She left me with no idea  
I just don't get it, it's kinda weird  
How you took off quicker than my career. it's kinda rare  
It took a wrong man to admit he's wrong  
Still can't do it, I just put it in a song  
So don't correct me, I know that I'm wrong  
(Lana: I just need love)  
Drake: I'm too stuck in my ways,  
And I know this ain't helping me change  
And I'm sitting here singing this song like  
You never know what you've got 'til it's gone like  
Damn

Lana: Damn, I wish I would've seen it coming  
Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Now we're done before we even started  
Didn't know how much I missed you  
(Wes: Didn't know how much I would miss you  
I messed up the perfect picture)  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
I didn't know how much I missed you  
All: Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh-oh (Lana: Whooa)

Drake: Let me go, Yeah

All: I'm too stressed, let me try and not think  
Close my eyes, you're inside my lids  
So I try not blink for one split sec  
'cause show boating got my sh*t wrecked  
Since you left, nothing ain't right  
Two different waves, we had to part tides  
Had a long-sighted vision, it ain't the same with you missing  
Didn't know how much I missed you until you were gone, gone, gone

Lana: until you were gone, gone, gone  
until you were gone, gone, gone

until you were gone, gone, gone

Lana: I didn't know how much I missed you  
(Wes and Drake: Didn't know how much I would miss you  
I messed up the perfect picture)

Lana: Damn, I wish I would've seen it coming  
Cause I blink for a second and you caught me slipping, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Now we're done before we even started  
I didn't know how much I missed you  
(Wes and Drake: I didnt know how much I would miss you I messed up the perfect picture)  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone  
Until You Were Gone, gone, gone

**Wow, that I think was really good, so next time we will have a different challenge. Guys, meet a fate worse than death.**

**Alex: The girls have their periods all at the same time?**

**No dingbat! You get to meet your fangirls!**

**All guys: !**

'**Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 10: Tell my fan girls I love them.

It was a surprisingly quiet start to the day at camp Eon, well not for Talon. He had just woken up when he had been hit in the face with a water balloon full of golden syrup which had virtually coated his entire face. "Izzy!" he shouted as the crazy red head sprinted off shouting "You'll never get me alive!" as she darted for the outside.

**Confessionals**

Talon: Well I have been attacked by Izzy and let me tell you something. That was humiliating.

Izzy: Ha ha! Explosivo strikes again. Boom boom!

**Confessionals end**

Cerise had just finished getting changed when she saw TK walking by the pool. "Hey" she called out to him.

"Hey yourself" he replied, then he pulled out a thin white box. "I got you something while all of us contestants were on Christmas leave". He then placed the box in her hands. In it was a small pair of silver pearl studs .

"They're beautiful TK, thanks" she muttered, getting a little teary eyed in the process. It was then that they were all called to the dock of shame.

"Contestants" Chris began, "as you are aware there are websites which people post stories about their top shows, books, manga and oddly enough video games. "Total Drama" is no exception. And so today we will let all of the girls have the day off." This was then followed by loads of cheers from all of the girls. Even Megan let out a cheer.

"However boys, today your challenge is every celebrity man's worst fear".

"Let me guess, running out of product?" Grimm asked.

"That is true but no" Chris replied as the ferry arrived, "today you must spend time with the worst thing ever. A fan girl".

**Confessionals **

Alex: ...

Natasha: Wow, this is gonna be fun to watch.

Sean: Why's everyone making so much fuss about fan girls?

Alex: .

Talon: Bring on the ladies.

**Confessionals end**

The first girl, a petite, slim preppy girl with brunette hair and green eyes appeared and ran over to TK.

"TK my love, this is the best day ever!" she squeeled.

"Um.. thanks, and you are...?" he asked.

"Carly, Carly Daniels" she replied, "and might I say for a zombie you look hot".

The next fan girl was quite tall with designer glasses framing her cold, steel grey eyes, pale skin and bun of ink black hair. She wore a black pencil skirt, cream blouse, white jacket with black pinstripes and black heels.

"My name is Charlotte and I hope that Mertin and I can go through today without any mishaps" she introduced herself, giving the evil eye to Natasha and Aphrodite as she sat next to the druggie, who at this moment was slightly scared

The next one was a surprise for them all, it was something that made Grimm run for the hills. Katherine, the spirit from Hell in all her Victorian garb.

"Grimm, it's been so long my little Reaper" she cooed as she drifted towards him so fast she was a blur. However where he once sat was just a cloud of dust which seemed to be heading for the confessional van.

**Confessionals**

Grimm: For the love of God help me! Kick me off, slice my head off with my own sickle just get me away from her!

Sierra: Okay just to set things straight, no one insults great great Auntie Katherine! She's my role model as she did everything to find her true love, even death couldn't stop her. (Affectionately) Aww, isn't it just romantic.

Talon: Wait, how did Sierra get here?

**Confessionals end**

Next up were twins (don't get any ideas Zakk) who were virtually identical. Same pale skin, same shoulder length straight red hair, twinkling emerald green eyes and same average height hourglass figure. However one wore really preppy clothing made up of a pink v neck T shirt, white mini skirt with matching heels, a pink cotton jumper that was tied around her neck and pink lipstick. The other one was real goth, I mean just really eerie but with fashion sense. She wore a white long sleeved top under a black "My chemical romance" undershirt, black jeans with chains, black converses and what looked like black lipstick.

"Hey, I'm Tammy" the teeth achingly sweet one virtually sung.

"What up? My name is Samantha but most guys call me Funhouse" the other twin introduced herself.

"Why's that?" Renna asked her.

"Because P!nk songs are my speciality and I can be fun, unlike Princess here"

"Hey, at least I don't have an ego" the peeved off fangirl pouted.

"Sure you do" her twin replied, "Scientists sent it into space and called it Jupiter". Before the two girls got into a fight they found their crushes and sat away from each other, making evil looks whenever they made even the slightest eye contact.

Next was a baby panda. One which had waist length brown hair with blonde highlights, brown eyes, dark skin and small pear shaped figure. She wore a white T shirt, denim blue jacket and black jeggings. "OMG Talon!" she virtually jumped into his arms, causing him to topple over.

"Hey Abi" Chris waved at her.

"You know this weird person?" Cotton asked the host.

"Yeah, my flatmate used to babysit her" the host replied, "people sometimes confused her for a baby panda because she's cute"

"She's not a baby panda?" Cotton gasped, "Wow, she's good".

The seventh heaven was something to stare at. She was like something out of a story book with ivory skin, long waist length hair of honey gold, eyes that were the exact green of the spring grass and wore a dress which was waist length and the colours of tree bark and leaves. In her hands was a twig in a small plant pot.

"Maple, great to see you again" Tonia waved to the girl as the dryad walked nervously up to the biker dude. "Um, are you Oliver?"

"Yep, and you are?" he asked.

"Well, my name is Maple and I'm a dryad" the fangirl replied," and I am also your biggest fan so I brought you something" she then gave him the plant pot, "it has a cutting from my tree, you can use it to talk to me at any time you wish".

"That's actually really nice of you Maple, thanks" Oliver replied. What he didn't notice was that Renna had gone to the confessionals at what looked like running speed.

**Confessionals**

Renna: It doesn't matter to me about Oliver, I mean if he wants to go with that hippie then he can (sighs). Wait, did I just say that out loud? I meant...um...I got nothing (blushes).

Cotton: Knowing my luck my fan girl's gonna be some Ugly Betty person who has no sex life whatsoever.

**Confessionals end**

"Cotton!" a voice shrieked as the girl of Cotton's dreams ran up to him and glomped him. She was quite tall with blue skin, seductive silver eyes and blue short tentacles for hair. She wore a black tight shirt with matching tight pants, long lace gloves and heels. She had a noticeable scar on her right cheek but that really wasn't a turn off from this alien beauty.

"I'm Lace Killios and I'm an Asari if it weren't obvious already" she introduced herself.

**Confessionals**

Cotton: I can't believe I am saying this but I am so glad to be wrong!

Natasha: That girl is such an alien s**t, even worse than Aphrodite! She needs to go.

Aphrodite: That alien girl is such a s*** that she's worse than Natasha! She needs to go.

Tonia: I know Katherine and Grimm have history but come on! She really thinks he loves her?

Abi: Wow, this is so cool! I'm in the confessionals! I'm on the show! They even sent me a gift basket for goodness sake; don't know why there was bamboo in there though.

**Confessionals end**

"Well now, since we're all set up, can all the girls make their way onto the amphitheatre stage?" Chris asked the girls, "Wait, we're one fan girl short".

"Sorry, I'm late!" Izzy shouted.

"Izzy's my fan girl?" Julian asked before fainting on the spot

"Smexy fireman nuuuu!" Izzy screamed as she picked up the fire spirit in a way like he was a corpse.

"He's not dead" TK pointed out.

"TJ, never interrupt my pyromania or necrophilia fantasies got that?" Izzy shouted at him.

"Okay..." the naga said, "well fan girls, here's a song I've prepared for you and girl contestants, same for you. Hit it"!

"_Paparazzi" as sung by the fan girls_

Katherine: We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Carly: Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical

Charlotte: Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
Izzy: But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I

All: I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Tammy: I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Maple: Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Lace: Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I

All: I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Samantha: Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that s*** on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

All: I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

"Come on girls" said to all of the girls, "we'll show these fan brats who really owns the boys!"

"Yeah, cut down their trees! Call the ghost busters!" Renna shouted, then blushed as all the girls stopped to stare at her, "Oh and Lana, I'm sorry if you're watching this, I got a little carried away"

"_Hot" as sung by the female contestants_

Tonia: Ah, ah ah  
Renna: You're so good to me baby, baby

Natasha: I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
Aphrodite: I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
Cerise: I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
Blade: I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Grace: Now you're in, and you can't get out

All: You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
Cerise: You're so good to me baby, baby  
Natasha: You're so good to me baby, baby

Aphrodite: I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
Natasha: And I can show you all the places you've never been  
Blade: And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
Grace: And I will let you do anything again and again

Megan: Now you're in, and you can't get out 

_All: _You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
Megan: You're so good to me baby, baby  
Aphrodite: You're so good to me baby, baby

Grace: Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
All: Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

All: You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
Grace: You're so good to me baby, baby  
Tonia: You're so good to me baby, baby

All: You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
Cerise: You're so good to me baby, baby  
Renna: You're so good to me baby, baby

Renna: You're so good 

**Confessionals**

Izzy: Oh I so can't totally wait for the main challenge! I bet Julian will be so happy to see me.

Julian: ...

**Confessionals end**

**Alright, sorry this took so long. It's been all the things in life. School, homework, school trips, you know.**

**Next part of the challenge will be up soon. Here are the fan girl pairings.**

**Carly/TK**

**Charlotte/Mertin**

**Katherine/Grimm**

**Tammy/Alex**

**Samantha/Sean**

**Abi/Talon**

**Lace (created by 20 degrees below)/Cotton**

**Maple/Oliver**

**Izzy/Julian**

**Until then read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Total Drama Island - the supernatural edition.**

Chapter 11: Sisters are doin' it for themselves

"So I take it that you don't like Maple huh?" Tonia asked Renna. They were both in the girl's side of the team Funhouse cabin.

"Well it's not that I don't like her" Renna replied, "It's just that she's with... well, you know..."

"Listen girl" Tonia said as she took Renna's left hand into her right, "I think you and Scales might have something and no annoying dryad fan girl can take that away".

"Thanks T" Renna thanked her vampire friend.

"Hey girls, lunch is ready!" Lindsay called down the hallway, followed by a loud clatter of saucepans, so the girls went to have something to eat.

A few hours later all of the girls were asked to meet back at the amphitheatre, presumably all of the guys and their fan girls had left for another part of the island.

"Okay, ladies" Chris began, "whilst the guys are busy, I will tell you that today's elimination is a double, one guy and one girl". At this all of the girls gasped, except for Blade who at this moment was reading the new issue of "OK!" which she borrowed of Leshawna.

"This isn't fair Chris!" Aphrodite shouted, "I mean, we only have two girls left on our team and everyone else has three or four, how can we decide"?

"Good question floating cleavage" Chris replied, "this challenge is another singing contest which our resident chefs, DJ, Leshawna and Lindsay will be judging, only today you must select one member of your teams to sing a Britney Spears number". Most of the girls, except for Megan cheered at this.

**Confessionals**

Megan: I can't believe he called Aphrodite floating cleavage, ha! Also I don't like Britney, I mean she dresses like a wh**e and is like an older Aphrodite who's an attention seeking brat!

Blade: OMG Britney! I am so doing that performance.

Renna: Mmmm, Oliver. What? This is on? Oh sh*t!

**Confessionals end**

"Ha, take that you preppy sl*t"!

"Are you okay in there Cerise?" Blade asked from behind the door. Cerise then stopped jabbing pins into the voodoo doll and opened the closet door.

"Why were you in a closet?" Blade asked her before noticing the doll, "Where did you get that"?

"Natasha's stuff"  
"Oh, why are you using it? Is it because Carly's got TK"?

"Yeah" Cerise replied sullenly, "I kind of like him and that annoying little plaid skirt wearing tart is all over him"

"Don't sell him short, he'll come round"

"I guess you're right" Cerise agreed, "just let me have one more stab with the pin and I'll help you pick your song", then she stuck a pin for the last time in the voodoo doll.

"Ouch!" Renna yelped.

"What's wrong Renna?" Grace asked the shape shifter.

"I don't know" was her reply, "it feels like I'm being stabbed with a large pin"

**Confessionals**

Natasha: Has anyone seen my voodoo doll? Great, now I can't exact revenge on the shape shifting b**ch for hitting me with that chair. A flippin' chair for goodness sake. Note to self, never be near Grace as often otherwise I'll start speaking like I work in a double glazing firm.

**Confessionals end**

"Hey girls?"

"Yeah Renna?" Grace asked her.

"I was wondering if I could sing the song you chose, I mean if it's not too much trouble".

"Oh go on then" Grace cheerfully whispered to her, before pulling out a medium sized tray of brownies.

"Umm, Grace" Tonia asked, "Where'd you get that".

"Oh Oliver was baking some a few nights ago and if I record it in me head then I can replicate it with angel powers" Grace replied using her staff to slice up the brownies.

Elsewhere Natasha was relaxing by the lakeside, a conjured up mass of floating diamonds twirling around her fingers when she noticed a large pair of floating chesticles walking up from behind her.

"Those look beautiful" Aphrodite sneered, "about as fake as your team spirit act"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Natasha replied,"Although speaking of fake, the only difference between you and I is around twenty pounds of silicon".

"Excuse me?" the siren retorted, "last time I checked these babies are as real as your puppet master trick. Don't tell me I'm wrong, I'm a siren. I know how to make men fall t their knees. Actually I was hoping to make a deal with you"

"Okay, I'm listening", Natasha replied, "What would I get?"

"You can only control one person at a time" Aphrodite explained, "I however can control mass numbers. With your spells and my singing we could be unstoppable. Also I can blackmail you since I know what you've been doing all this time with Wes and Julian so yeah, I've got dirt on you".

"Fine, if you do survive the challenge then yes I'll join you" Natasha replied.

Later on Blade, Aphrodite and Renna were getting ready backstage, wardrobes, vocals, the works.

"Hey Aphrodite" Natasha suggested, "try to be really revealing. I mean since we're gonna be in an alliance I was going to suggest that DJ will be our main judge so dress as provocative and nose bleed inducing as possible OK?"

"Hey that Nat" Aphrodite said as she got some really tight leather clothes from her wardrobe with the perfect song in mind.

"Testing, testing, one two three"

"Megan, what are you doing with the mike"? Sean asked as he saw the wolf demon speak into the microphone stand on the amphitheatre stage.

"Just testing it for the girls' challenge" she replied, "Hey where's the rock chick"?

"Too long a story" he replied, "look if you want to sing then sing".

"Well you're the only person watching but no Spears"

"Hey why don't you like Britney music"?

"Well" Megan explained, "all the girls want to be like her but unlike them I don't want to be a stupid girl".

"Stupid girl" as sung by Megan

Megan: Uhhuh, uhhuh  
Stupid girl (Sean: woo), stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
porno paparazzi girls (Sean: yeah), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (uhhuh)

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
droppin' names  
What happened to the dream of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be? (Sean: yeah yeah yeah)

Maybe if I act like that,(Sean: woo) that guy will call me back  
porno-paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Maybe if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back (Sean: yeah)  
Push up my bra like that (uh-huh), I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Sean: Break it down now)  
The disease is growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more!  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see (Sean: c'mon)

Disasters all around  
A world of despair  
your only concern-  
Will it mess up my hair?

Maybe if I act like that,(Sean: woo) that guy will call me back  
porno-paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Maybe if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back (Sean: yeah)  
Push up my bra like that (Sean: uh-huh), I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Megan: Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?_  
(I like this, like this, like this)

Pretty will you suck me girl, silly, as a lucky girl  
Pull my hair I'll suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty will you suck me girl, silly, as a lucky girl  
Pull my hair I'll suck it girl, stupid girl!

Maybe if I  
Act like that,  
Flipping my blonde hair back...  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl! (Megan: girl girl girl)

Maybe if I act like that,(Sean: woo) that guy will call me back  
porno-paparazzi girls, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Maybe if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back (Sean: yeah)  
Push up my bra like that (uh-huh), I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Maybe if I act like that... push up my bra like that...  
Stupid girl, stupid girl, stupid girl...

"Wow, now that was cool" Sean admitted, "too bad it's not true".

"Why's that?" she asked him.

"Because you're the smartest girl I know" he replied and with that the rest of the girls, DJ, Leshawna and Lindsay came in just as Sean snuck out of sight and the wolf demon got off the stage.

"Alright gals let's get this" Chris shouted from the stage, "and now to start things off, representing Team Nagas are people to, Blade!

_Break the Ice as sung by Blade_

It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

Hot, hot, hot, hot

I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot, hot.

Lindsay: 7 Leshawna: 8 DJ:8 Total:23

"Not that was sizzling Blade!" Chris stated, "now for the girl who floored Natasha with a chair, Renna!"

_Stronger by Renna_  
Renna: Ooh hey, yeah

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm… 

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger 

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm...

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger 

L:indsay: 9 Leshawna: 9 ("Girl, you were of the hizz") DJ: 9

"Well Ladies and gents it looks like Aphrodite has the pressure on her so let's hear what she's got!" Chris announced as the siren herself came out in a really tight leather catsuit.

**Confessionals**

Natasha: Well let's see how Sk**ky Mac Sl** S**t gets to DJ.

Izzy: Okay, where did she get that outfit? Not for me of course but for big O.

**Confessionals end**

_If U seek Amy as sung by Aphrodite_

Aphrodite: Lalalalala

Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom  
Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh

Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'm gonna buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh

Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy

Lalalalalala

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
Oh

I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
Oh

Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy

Oh  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
Say what you want about me

So tell me if you see her  
Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like  
Cause I have been waiting here forever  
Let me know when she going out  
Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby

Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy

Oh  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
Say what you want about me  
All of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy

Lindsay: 8 Leshawna: 6 DJ:? Total: 14

"DJ? We need that score" Chris muttered but then he realised something; DJ had passed out.

**Confessionals**

DJ: I'm so sorry y'all. It's just that Aphrodite was making me all nervous with her moves and that really tight cat suit but I felt like something was keeping me frozen to my seat and I just passed out.

Natasha: Ain't magic grand? Okay, I really need to get away from Grace

**Confessionals end**

"Well due to these circumstances Renna will have to decide which of these girls gets to stay after they sing the tiebreaker song!"

_Toxic by Aphrodite and Blade_

Aphrodite: Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Blade: Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

Both: With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Blade: It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Aphrodite: Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

Both: With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Blade: Don't you know that you're toxic?

Both: With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
Aphrodite: I think I'm ready now  
Both: Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

"So Renna tell us who you will be sending home" Chris announced after the applause died.

"Um... Please don't hate me for this guys" Renna replied, "but I am so sorry, I'm sending home...Aphrodite". Upon hearing this Mertin cheered and slapped Aphrodite in the face.

**Confessionals**

Renna: I'm so sorry Aphrodite but you did break Drake and Mertin up.

Natasha: Best. Day. Ever. I mean Cerise helped me get revenge on that slimy little shape shifter and that shape shifter also got rid of my biggest threat. Sayonara Aphrodite!

Mertin: Yes! I am so happy right now I gotta call Drake (pulls out an angelic phone)! I just hope I've got a signal. Oh hi Drake, I love you too but the best thing has happened.

Aphrodite: That Natasha set me up! And Renna, she will pay. No one does that to me and gets away with it

**Confessionals end**

"Get me my daddy's lawyer" Aphrodite demanded as she was walked onto the ferry".

"You got kicked out fair and square missy" Chris pointed out as he shut the ferry door, "have a nice trip but don't think you can bribe your way back in if you tried to If U Seek Amy".

**And there you have it, karma hits Aphrodite hard. So sorry if you wanted the fan girl chapter but that's coming up next. Read and review until next time.**

**Next part of the challenge will be up soon. Here are the fan girl pairings.**

**Carly/TK**

**Charlotte/Mertin**

**Katherine/Grimm**

**Tammy/Alex**

**Samantha/Sean**

**Abi/Talon**

**Lace (created by 20 degrees below)/Cotton**

**Maple/Oliver**

**Izzy/Julian**


End file.
